


The Life of an Olympian

by Bigfau



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigfau/pseuds/Bigfau
Summary: This story will cover the lives of Shawn Johnson and Aly Raisman and there friends as they live their lives from the London Olympics in 2012 to the Tokyo Olympics in 2020. This is my first fanfiction ever so don't rip me two badly, but criticism is still appreciated





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The eyes of the world are on London

The eyes of the world turn to London England for the 2012 Olympics and everyone is waiting in anticipation of the opening ceremony that is to take place this evening at the Olympic stadium. Athletes from all around the world begin to pile into Heathrow airport. They are preparing for the month ahead getting the unique opportunity to represent their home country on the biggest stage in Athletics for the coveted gold medal. Naturally, however, one of the biggest favorites to medal is the United States of America for its vast dominance in a plethora of different sports [chief among them Gymnastics]. However this year for the United States in addition to this young roster of talented gymnasts they have a veteran gymnast making a somewhat unexpected yet triumphant return to the international stage of gymnastics and that is Shawn Johnson. Rumors where circulating around that Johnson was ending her career and run for another Olympics due to nagging knee problems, but to everyone shock and delight in the US gymnastics organization she came back strong and now here she is with a chance at redemption for a somewhat underwhelming performance at the 2008 Olympics. Joining Johnson was Aly Raisman, Gabby Douglas, Jordyn Wieber, and Mckayla Maroney rounded off the US team nicknamed by fans the Fierce five.  
As the athletes embarked from the airport to the hotel Johnson and the others where put on a shuttle with there coaches, Raisman sat next to her friend and mentor Shawn while the other three sat in the back of the shuttle behind them and there coaches in the front before they could embark though they were approached by an official asking if they had room for a lone Armenian gymnast to ride with them to the hotel and there coach John Geddert said that was okay. Shawn and Aly where talking about the great opportunity for Shawn and her to dominate the medals and the wonderful experience of being at the Olympics. Shawn being the veteran she is tells her young protégé to not be over confident and underestimate the field of competitors, but before she could get the words out her focus has shifted to the arrival of the Armenian gymnast that would be accompanying them to the hotel. Shawn finds herself unable to break her stare with the Armenian gymnast who sits down right next to her and Aly. Aly confused at Shawn reaction looks to where Shawn was and saw that she was staring at the gymnast who sat down right next them  
Aly interested in Shawn reaction turns to the Girl sitting right next to them introduces herself. Hi my names Aly Raisman and this is my friend and fellow gymnast Shawn Johnson what’s your name. The girl looks up and smiles at Aly and Shawn can feel her heart beat increase at the site of the smile and the girl responds My name is Houry Gebeshian and she extends her hand to Aly who gladly shakes it, but when the girl extends it to Shawn the blond hesitates, but Shawn shacks the hand uncomfortably and sinks away as Aly continues to interact with the gymnast. So where are you from Aly asked “ my parents are from Armenia, but I was born in the United States in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Upon hearing this Aly lets out a shocked” no way “ I was born in Needham less than 45 minutes from their both girls smiling. Aly and Houry kept talking all the way to the hotel they where staying finding out that Houry was very fortunate to make it to London as the two gymnasts that where before her injured themselves and could not compete in the Olympics as a result making Houry the main competitor for Armenia in London. They also talked about all the places they go to back home in Massachusetts and their families and there liking of gymnastics. Neither realized that next to them Shawn was trying to ignore the conversation her protégée and the Armenian gymnast where having with little success as she still struggles to keep her eyes of the other gymnast till they got to the hotel and as soon as the door to the shuttle open Shawn ran out of the van into the hotel shocking Aly.  
As the team checked in and went to there rooms Shawn and Aly walked into there room and as soon as they closed the door Aly asked Shawn what the hell happened in the shuttle when Houry walked in. “So what happened on the way here Houry walks in and you just freeze and completely ignore her plus you could not keep your eyes off of her the whole time I was talking to her” Shawn denies the charge, and tries to evade the question, but Aly does not let up nagging Shawn to spill about her weird behavior towards the young Armenian girl. Finally Aly gets Shawn to explain her weird action on the shuttle. I don’t know what happened exactly its like one minute I am perfectly fine talking to you next I see here and I freeze up completely my heartbeat started spiking I felt like I had a pit in my stomach I really don’t know how to describe it to you, but I never felt that way before around anyone before its so weird. You want to know what I think Shawn because from what your telling me it looks like you miss Johnson had yourself a love at first site moment. Don’t be ridiculous Aly I don’t like girls I am straight as could be. Shawn in the time that I have known you I have never seen you flirt with any guy unlike some of are other team mates let alone go out with one of them, and I see the way you react when the guys at the gym make a pass or flirt with you it’s a mix of annoyed and I am not interested so I think it is a pretty big possibility especially if what your saying is true. Shawn opened her mouth to refute the claim, but the more she played what Aly had just said in her head the more she realized that Aly was right there where many good looking guys at the gym, but I never looked at any of them with any interest romantic or other wise even when they came and flirted with me and some of them even asked me for a date which off course I rejected. I kept telling myself that is was me just wanting to stay singularly focused on my goal of reaching the London Olympics. What if Aly is right I mean I may not be lesbian, but I could be Bisexual at the very least. After several moments of silence Shawn admitted to Aly she maybe right “ okay Aly you maybe right, but I would not say I am a complete lesbian but rather bisexual. I have never really thought about it I always thought I was interested in men, but I just don’t have any reasonable explanation about my reaction to seeing Houry walking onto the bus. Aly and Shawn continued talking for another hour before Aly said she was going to go visit gabby, jordyn, and Mckayla and wanted to know if Shawn wanted to come Shawn still in a stupor refused the invitation wanting to contemplate these knew feelings.


	2. Aly's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter focuses on Aly and a secret that not even Shawn knows. Hope you enjoy, and please comments are very much appreciated good or bad

Chapter 2 Aly’s secret

The Morning after there arrival Aly wakes before Shawn who did not have a particularly good night. When Aly returned to the room she saw that Shawn was in a very uncomfortable sleep tossing and turning in the bed, but decided against waking up her friend. In a few hours the first Olympic events would start before the opening ceremony, and then the games would really begin.   
In reality Aly sympathizes with Shawn because unbeknownst to everyone on the team even Shawn herself know that Aly secretly has a crush on one of the other gymnasts, and that gymnast is Aliya Mustafina. The First time Aly Raisman laid eyes on Aliya Mustafina was in 2010 at the world championships in Rotterdam. While the other gymnasts and the audience both present and abroad watched mesmerized by the talented Russian Aly was seeing the most beautiful person she has ever seen. It did not take Aly long to realize that the Russian was occupying much of her thoughts. After Rotterdam Aly continued to pay attention to the rise of Aliya Mustafina her coaches and family thought that she was scouting a top competitor for future competitions. It was not until the European championships in Berlin did Aly know the full extent of her feelings for the Russian. Aly was glued to the TV watching the Euro championships and of course watching and secretly cheering for the dazzling Russian till it came time for the vault event and that is when disaster struck when Aliya landed and tore a ligament in her knee effectively taking her out of the competition and threatening her career. It was at that moment that Aly finally realized why she was so transfixed when ever Aliya Mustafina competed, because at that moment the sight of the normally stoic Russian now reduced to pain and sadness Aly wanted nothing more then to be there and comfort the Russian like a husband to a wife or boyfriend to a girlfriend and vice versa. It was this revelation that made Aly go wide eyed could she actually be in love with Aliya Mustafina. The mere thought of it was insane she had never talked with her, and she was pretty sure the Russian had no idea who she was. However the more Aly thought about it the more it made sense when ever Aliya was in the middle of a routine Aly would always hold her breath in anticipation, when Aliya was hurt Aly’s heart would always feel like it was constricting not being able to ease the pain of the young women. So she resigned to the fact that she Aly Raisman was in love with the one and only Aliya Mustafina.  
The first time Aly saw Aliya Mustafina at the Olympic village was right after they had checked in and where receiving there rooms. It was un clear if Aliya would even participate in these Olympics because of her still recovering knee, but there she was walking in with the rest of her team forcing Aly to contain her shock and happiness so no one else would notice her reaction to the Russian beauties arrival. Plus Aly was dealing with this new Shawn and Houry situation so she managed to put Aliya Mustafina on the back burners for now. However in the back of her mind these Olympics got a whole lot more interesting for Aly not because of the added competition of having one of the worlds best gymnasts in this competition but because Aly has a once and a life time opportunity to get the women of her dreams to know her and if Aly was being ambitious something more   
With all of Aly’s contemplation about Aliya she did not hear Shawn begin to wake up and was startled by her friend. Shawn apologizes to Aly for scaring her, and asks what she was thinking about, Aly said nothing but inquires about how Shawn is doing any better considering the mess she was the night before. Shawn still confused could not give her friend a straight answer because she did not know where she stood on her newfound feelings for Houry Gebeshian. She knew that there was a possibility that she did care for the girl in a romantic way, but still had conflicting feelings because of how foreign these feelings where to her. Aly and Shawn both agreed that they should start getting ready for the days events and for the long grind that is the Olympics. So Shawn decided to take a shower first and Aly said she would go get them some ice from the machine down the hall and be right back.  
On her way to the ice machine Aly surveys the other athletes she encounters in the hall, but while she was paying attention to the other athletes she trips on a duffle back in the hall way and starts to lose her balance. As Aly begins to fall she feels strong arms wrap around her to steady her and puts her up right. As Aly regains her balance she turns around to thank her savior, but as soon as she sees who it was that helped her she was stunned silent to see that the arms belonged to none other then Aliya Mustafina herself. Now Aly really knows how Shawn felt last night because she is having the same reaction the catching of her breath, the instant paralysis, and it does not take long for Aly’s eyes to observe and study the Russians features from her flawless ponytail, the way her perfect skin glows, and the way her eyes are colored the most beautiful hazel color Aly has ever seen. In short Aly was staring at perfection in her mind, but Aly also realizes that the Russian is smiling at her not a wide one, but there is a smile nonetheless. Aly is brought out of her revelry   
“Okay?” the simple word betrays the Russians accent, but this only serves to make Aly appreciate it more because Aliya Mustafina the love of her life is attempting to speak her language in order to see if she was all right. Aly responds to Aliya’s question ”yes, I’m okay thanks for helping me.” Noticing the eyebrow furrow from Mustafina Aly comes to the realization that Aliya may not understand what she just said and then simply says “thank you” to the Russian beauty and Aliya smiles at the response. Aly begins to stare at the floor ashamed she can’t fully explain to Aliya how much she appreciated her help because of the language gap between them both. After a few seconds Aly decides to stop gawking at the Russian and starts to walk towards the ice machine again, but after a few steps Aly realizes Aliya is following her and starts to become nervous and begins to question if the Russian is following her or if they are going to the same place. Aly enters the ice machine room and decide to test her theory and steps to the side and low and behold Aliya Mustafina walks into the little room, and Aly mentally gives a “REALLY” when she walks in. As she resumes her task it seems that she and Mustafina had the same idea because there hands bump into each other and the ice dispenser button. At the contact Aly begins to blush and mentally says “why is everything so awkward with her around.” Aly then lets Aliya go first and upon noticing the confused look on Aliya’s face Aly simplifies by pointing at her and the machine and then saying “you” however the Russian insists that Aly does. After Aly says “spa-see-ba” to the Russians surprise and even more so to Aly’s surprise Aliya tells her that it was a good attempt to Aly’s delight. After talking with Aliya for a few minutes the Russian bids the American good bye to the Americans disappointment. However not picking up on Aliya’s movement she did not see that Aliya was moving in for a hug while Aly was extending her hand for a handshake making Aliya chuckle a little at the gesture, but shook Aly’s hand anyways. After the Russian departed Aly did not think it possible to fall for the Russian anymore then she had, but now talking with her she realized that yes she has and now realizes this is going to be an interesting month.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn and Houry progress in their growing relationship with some help from Aly. please enjoy and please leave a comment anything is appreciated

Chapter 3 London 2012 Begins 

When Aly returns to her and Shawn’s room she find her friend and mentor dressed. Where were you Shawn asked as Aly put the ice down and responds by saying she got lost. Shawn however like Aly last night did not believe a word Aly was saying just by looking at Aly, but unlike Aly Shawn decided to leave it alone and let Aly tell her when she is ready so both go down stairs for some food and to get ready with there team mates for the opening ceremony later that day.  
The opening ceremony of the Olympics is off to a great start a lively crowd plus a great atmosphere. As the parade of nations begins with Greece marching first followed then by the nations in alphabetical order. In the back where the athletes of the nations are eager to march into the arena the members of the fierce five are standing next to each other, but Shawn and Aly are not paying attention to the conversation by there teammates and are instead watching the countries walking in till it came to Armenia and Shawn’s breath hitched again as she saw Houry walking into the arena with the Armenian delegation this made Aly smirk the usually stoic veteran was at a loss for words over a girl making her laugh. Although if Aly is being honest she is nervous for her reaction when Aliya walks onto the stage with the Russian delegation. As country after country start to move into the arena it was time for the Russian delegation to enter the field, and when they did sure enough Aly mirrored Shawn’s reaction earlier when she found Aliya in the crowd of Russians. Aly is broken out of her trance by Shawn “I knew it you like someone to and they’re a Russian athlete.” Aly was stunned how had Shawn figured it out so quickly, but tried to deny it unsuccessfully as her face betrayed her words. Finally it was United States turn to enter the arena, but before they did Aly decided she would tell Shawn about her crush on Aliya when they got back to the hotel. True to her word after the opening ceremony concluded when Shawn and her got back to their room Aly and her sat down on the respective beds and Aly began to tell Shawn about her love. “ So you know how you have these feelings you can’t control about Houry” Shawn simply nods “ well I have the same feelings for someone on team Russia, but your not going to believe who it is.” As soon as Aly says this Shawn makes a stunning statement “ would it happen to be Aliya Mustafina” and upon seeing Aly stunned into silence Shawn knew that she was right on. “How did you know it was her I mean of all the athletes on that team you pick her out”? “ It was easy as soon as you said it was a Russian athlete because a lot started to make sense. First you watched every single event that Mustafina was in, and fine some chalked it up to scouting a major challenger but it was only her you where paying attention to. Second whenever you talked about her you always had this twinkle in your eye that went beyond respect of a competitor. Finally when she got injured in 2011 you looked like you where just as devastated as she was. So all the pieces basically fell into place that is how I figured it out. So the big question is how long have you liked Aliya.” Aly responds “since I saw her in Rotterdam, but Shawn that is not the important question we both have strong feelings for two gymnasts who are going to be are competition starting tomorrow how do we get this to work, and to this Shawn was also worried because she desperately wanted the gold and there was the problem.  
As all the teams arrived at the North Greenwich arena to train and prepare for the qualifiers later today Shawn and Aly where just as nervous as they where yesterday even more so when they saw there respective crushes in the arena Houry on the uneven bars and Aliya practicing her floor routine. After a few hours of practice all the athletes went to get ready for the qualifiers later in the evening. Upon there return Aly and Shawn begin to talk strategy for the team, all around, and individual events when Aly notices Houry coming up from behind and sure enough Houry starts speaking to both Shawn and Aly. Aly greets her while Shawn once again freezes up at the sight of the Armenian women, and Aly hatches a plan that she is going to conduct a little experiment and see what Shawn does left alone with the Armenian so she tells Houry and Shawn she has to go talk to the rest of the team much to Shawn’s dismay. As Aly leaves Shawn and Houry the Americans nervousness sores through the roof, but is broken out of her stupor by Houry asking her how she is doing and Shawn nervously responds with a meek good and asks her the same. At this point Houry notices the Americans discomfort and her smile starts to subside at Shawn’s reaction. The next statement by Houry stuns Shawn as she apologizes to the American, and then Shawn stunned asks why “its obvious that I make you uncomfortable based on your reaction here and on the shuttle a few days ago. So I will leave you alone then good luck today.” Shawn even more stunned now because of what Houry had just said she thinks Shawn does not like her just the mere thought of Shawn upsetting Houry broke Shawn’s heart, and Shawn knew she could not let Houry walk out thinking that Shawn hates her. “Houry wait.’ Shawn says and the Armenian turns around to face Shawn “ I don’t hate you Houry and I am sorry if I gave you that impression that I did. So if anyone should be apologizing it should be me for how I have treated you here and a few days ago. So here lets start over as Shawn extends her hand to the Armenian women and introduces herself Hi I am Shawn Johnson what your name.” Shawn’s heart warms at the smile that appears on Houry’s face as the Armenian accepts the extended hand and says, “Hello Shawn my name is Houry Gebeshian.” And from a distance a very happy Aly Raisman observing for the first Shawn actually talking with Houry and not a hint of nervousness about her friend and by the look of it she suspected that Houry may in fact reciprocate Shawn’s feelings which made her that much happier she just hoped she can have the same luck with Mustafina that Shawn was having with Houry.  
After qualifiers where completed everyone one was all smiles the fierce five qualified for the teams final, Shawn and Aly qualified for the all around as well as a few of the individual events. Shawn could not be happier she has another shot at the all around gold, her protégée will also be competing, and on top of that there was a possibility for Shawn with Houry, and speaking of Houry Shawn was very surprised like many that Houry had qualified for the individual all around also yet she was also very happy for her. In there hotel room Aly and Shawn are happy because its now master versus student like they wanted, but there celebration was cut short by a knock on the door Aly gets up to see who it is and is stunned to see that it is Houry at their door and tells Shawn who instantly gets up to answer the door and has the biggest smile Shawn has ever given. Shawn says hello to Houry who responds in kind and to Shawn’s surprise Houry asks Shawn if she would like to go to dinner with her to which Shawn says yes without hesitation making the other girl smile widely and tells her to wait while she gets her Jacket. Shawn is grinning widely when she returns to face Aly who is also grinning at her friend and after grabbing her jacket saying good-bye to her friend and then leaves with Houry.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aly wakes to find Shawn and Houry in an interesting position the morning after. Please comments are always appreciated

Chapter 4 the morning after 

Aly goes to sleep very late that night after celebrating herself with the others, and told the girls that Shawn was busy studying the competition for the team event and the all around she returns and falls asleep nothing preparing her for what she wakes up to. The next morning Aly wakes up to the most stunning site she had ever seen Shawn Johnson and Houry Gebeshian cuddled up together on the same bed and the biggest grin on Shawn’s face as see slept. Thankfully for Aly both of them where clothed, but she noticed Shawn starting to wake up and knew her friend would freak out at the position that she and Houry where in. Sure enough when Shawn fully wakes her eyes go wide as can be seeing that she is cuddled up with Houry on her bed and looks up to see a very amused Aly looking right at her. Shawn untangles herself without waking Houry up and walks outside the room and Aly follows. Aly is the first to speak “ what the hell happened she asks you to dinner and the next thing I know I am waking up to you cuddled on your bed. As they go walk back inside the room they both realize that Houry is starting to wake up as well, and as soon as she did her eyes focused on Shawn and Aly an smiled at them both getting out of the bed and hugs Shawn and says good morning to her and turns to Aly and says good morning to her minus the hug. After a few minutes Houry decides its time for her to go as she is sure that Shawn and Aly will need to go train soon for tomorrows team all around and asks Shawn to walk her out. As they walk into the hall Houry thanks Shawn for going to dinner with her yesterday and said she had a really good night and Shawn says that she to had a great night, but Shawn notices something in the usually happy girl that looks like doubt and Shawn asks her if she is okay. Houry’s response shocks Shawn to her core in the best way possible “ Shawn I had a really great night last, and I am glad that you enjoyed it to.” Houry hesitates for a little then says “ Since the first time I saw you on the shuttle that first night here in London I have not been able to stop thinking about you. Then yesterday at the arena when we talked before qualifiers I was heartbroken when it looked like you did not like me, but that feeling was replaced with sheer joy when you said that you didn’t and then we started to talk and it just felt so normal to talk to you. Then when it was announced that I had qualified to the individual all around I was overjoyed and wanted to celebrate with no one else but you that’s why I came her last night and asked you to go to dinner with me and it was literally the best night of my life Shawn being with you was special.” Shawn is starting to think that there is no one on this planet that can stun her the way Houry can and just listens so Houry can continue. I know we have barely known each other for less then a week, but I would like to get to know you better so I guess what I am asking you is if you Shawn Johnson would do we the honor of being my girlfriend Shawn to stunned to react did not notice that Houry was leaning in till finally there lips met in a chaste kiss, but inside Shawn’s head fireworks are going of because this is the best kiss she has ever had and she does not want to be kissed by anyone else. As Houry pulled away she just tells Shawn to think about it and that she knows where to find her. As Shawn listens to Houry say that and internally decided that she does want to see where this can go regardless of them being a competitor Shawn awes herself this to see where it could go. So as Houry begins to leave Shawn immediately grabs her hand shocking the Armenian and pulls her into another kiss this time fiercer then the first, but with the same conviction of the first, and when Shawn pulls away from the now breathless women Shawn simply says “yes” making the other woman smile wider then Shawn has ever seen from her and Shawn then says “ Houry the reason why I couldn’t look at you and was always nervous when you where around is because I had these intense foreign feelings that would go crazy when ever you where around and yah a few days is not a lot of time, but if last night and right now are any indication then we owe it to ourselves to see where this can go so yes I will be your girlfriend and will see where this could go together and they lean in for there third kiss. As they continued to kiss each other now officially as girlfriend and girlfriend Aly opens the door telling Shawn that the team is waiting for them to go to the arena so they can practice for the team finals tomorrow and is stunned for the second time this morning by the sight of Shawn and Houry kissing each other in the most passionate kiss she has ever seen outside of a movie, and the two lovebirds separate and Aly struggles to get out the message she came out to deliver until see finally overcomes the shock and tells Shawn that the team is waiting for them in the lobby to go and practice for tomorrow and quickly closes the door again. As Aly retreated back into the room Shawn turned back to Houry and smiled Houry broke the silence and said you should get going and said I will see you tonight and gave her one final kiss before departing and Shawn enters the room and rejoins Aly who just asks is it official and the grin on Shawn’s face says it all as Aly gives Shawn a big hug and congratulates her as they both head to join the team to prepare for tomorrows team competition.


	5. the Team all-around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team all-round competition begins and so does Shawn's quest for redemption. Please review all comments are appreciated

Chapter 5 Team all around 

Today was the team all around competition and everyone one on team USA was pumped for it. Shawn had the best night of sleep she has ever had because like the morning before she woke up with Houry in her arms which looked like it was going to become a regular thing for them because against all odds and logic in such a short time she has grown to care for the Armenian tremendously and seeing her sleep in her bed so soundly just reaffirmed that. Shawn is also thankful for Aly because she was the one who helped her and pushed her in the direction of wanting to date Houry on top of being increasingly excepting of Houry spending the night in there room. As Houry says good-bye to Shawn and tells her that she will be there to support her Shawn turns to Aly and sees a sad look on her face and asks what is wrong. “ Shawn I am over the moon excited for you and Houry you deserve someone who can help you relax from the stress of gymnastics and I can see that Houry makes you ridiculously happy, but what you to have I wish I could have it.” The realization dawned on Shawn’s face this was about Aly’s love for Aliya Mustafina “ have you talked with her at all since your run in at the ice machine.”” No I haven’t I am to scared to even more then you were because there is a lot more variables to me and Aliya then you and Houry. We live in different countries, she barely speaks a word of English and I probably speak less Russian then she speaks English, and she is a member of one of our biggest competitive rivals I don’t want to get involved in a relationship that is going to end in less then a month with both of them broken hearted I can’t do that to myself and I can’t do that to her. Shawn understands all the points Aly is making and there true, but Shawn has seen the past two years when it comes to Aly and Aliya and knows Aly loves Aliya just as much as Shawn loves Houry. “Aly you can’t let fear dominate you look at me and Houry I was afraid and nervous, but then we talked and now look where we are like you just told me you owe it to yourself to have someone who understands the stress of competitive gymnastics and someone who can make you happy and relaxed and I believe Aliya can do that for you. All these questions you have you have to tackle them once they present themselves and let things lay where may just know what ever happens I will be here for you.” Aly is slightly emotional because she knows Shawn is right she has to at least try and see if there is anything there, but for know Shawn and her had to focus on the team competition later.  
Upon arriving at the arena everyone could feel it everything they had done building to this moment all the blood, sweat, and tears where for this. For Shawn this was the beginning of her comeback four years ago they finished second to china now she wanted to win it all. Shawn felt someone come up behind her in the locker room so she turned around and smiled when she saw the face of her girlfriend who returned the smile in kind. Houry comes to give Shawn a hug and a quick kiss and wishes her look and tells her “ that if anyone can make a comeback like this its her” Shawn smiles again and says “ I know this is going to sound cheesy, but what did I do to deserve you and to have you here with me cheering me on.” As the time nears Shawn has to go join the team and Houry says she will see her after the event, but to her surprise Shawn says yah you will and I am going to take you out on a date if we win this gold making Houry smile and again wishes her luck and tells her to tell Aly that as well before going to take her seat in the stands.   
As the gymnast arrive in the arena to applause from all around Shawn sees Houry in the front row and smiles and waves to her, but turning back to Aly she can see her friend is staring and looks to see where and sure enough its at the women that is at the center of Aly’s affection Aliya Mustafina. Shawn breaks Aly out of her trance and tells her to focus “ I know you like her and believe me Aly I will do everything I can to help you like you helped me, but right now we have to be all business and take this gold down to which Aly looks at her nods and says lets do this. The eight countries USA, Russia, China, Japan, Italy, Canada, Great Britain, and Romania. The first event was the vault where team USA had Shawn, Jordyn, and McKayla going, but team Russia had Aliya going this made Aly worry because it was on the vault that Aliya injured her knee and Aly was worried if the knee had enough time to heal properly. One after the other the gymnast from the eight qualified countries makes their vaults till it was Aliya’s turn and Aly was really nervous now looking at Aliya she sees the Russian with that ice cold glare and a look of determination that Aly has only seen on Shawn’s face, and then Aliya started her run for the vault and to Aly’s great relief Aliya executes it perfectly and gets a score of 15.233 giving team Russia a score of 46.366 putting them in first place with Team USA left to go. McKayla lined up and began her run at the vault and executed it flawlessly and shatters the rest of the field by getting a 16.233 the only score in the field above 16. Jordyn’s routine like Mckayla’s goes of without a hitch and hit a 15.933. Finally the moment many had been waiting for Shawn Takes her position at the end of the runway with that same look of determination Aliya had earlier. Shawn only needed a 14.3 to beat the Russian and put the US ahead, but this was Shawn Johnson and Aly new Shawn wanted this to not just be the return of Shawn Johnson, but the domination of Shawn Johnson. So when Shawn started her run Shawn did not disappoint and like Jordyn and McKayla executed the vault flawlessly and nearly gets a 16 as a score with 15.966 giving the United States a final vault total of 48.132 almost two points ahead of the second place Russian and over three points ahead of the third place Romanians.  
The next event up after the break was the uneven bars Shawn, Jordyn, and Gabby would be there for team USA. I go up to Shawn and congratulate her on her vault performance and she gives her a half smile saying, “it was good but this isn’t over yet your girl is the master at the uneven bars. “ Shawn referring to Aliya and she was right Aliya was great at the uneven bars maybe the best in the world at this particular apparatus. Speaking of Aliya Aly sees her sitting alone and decides to go talk with her and asks Aliya if she could sit down breaking Aliya out of her reveling. Aliya turns to Aly and says Hello to her and simply says da to her question, which Aly knows means yes so she does. Aly asks Aliya what is wrong hoping Aliya will understand? Aliya turns to Aly and starts to say “Team on shoulders don’t want to disappoint” with this Aly understands the success of the Russian team does lay on Aliya’s shoulders Shawn feels the same way a lot of the times even right now Aly knows that if there team does not get gold Shawn will blame herself. Aly decides to try and calm Aliya down “ Aliya look at me” Aliya turns to her “ You are one of the two best gymnasts in this arena the other being Shawn both of you feel that the teams success is on your shoulders, but its not that’s why it’s a team so like I tell Shawn you go out there for you and let the team help.” Aliya says, “ I no understand” Aly is cursing herself internally and rephrases by saying “ your not the only one you have a team to help you.” Aly continues “ you go for you regardless of what happens.” Aly hopes Aliya understands this more and is happy when she sees the Russian smile. Aly and Aliya sat talking for a few more minutes before they heard the announcement for the next event and Aly tells Aliya good luck, but to Aly’s shock Aliya gives her a big hug and says something in Russia “spasibo, lyubov moya”, but upon saying that Aliya recoils leaving Aly confused until Aliya says “ I see you after event yes.” To which Aly simply nods and watches the Russian head to the uneven bars.  
The uneven bars were not team USA strong suit event, but they were good enough. Jordyn goes and has minor difficulties getting a score of 14.666. Then its was Gabby’s turn to hit the bars she to has minor struggles and gets a slightly higher score then Jordyn of 14.933. Then it was Shawn’s turn and with Gabby and Jordyn putting in sub 15 performances Shawn knew she had to do well to try and catch up to the Chinese team. Shawn makes her run and in typical Shawn Johnson fashion does great, and gets a 15.2 not enough to catch the Chinese giving them a total of 44.799 and it puts them in second in the event. Then it was the Russians turn to hit the uneven bars they had Komova, Grishina, and off course Aliya. Komova lines up first and executed her routine flawlessly tying for the highest score in the room with a 15.766. Then Grishina hit the apparatus, but she had some difficulties and received a score of 14.7. Finally it was Aliya’s turn for the bars and begins her run and like Komova Aliya is flawless on the bars no shock to anybody in the room and Aliya gets a 15.7 on the bars giving the Russians a total of 46.166 falling .233 away from the Chinese. Through two events USA had 92.931 Russia was on there heals with 92.532 China had over taken the Romanian for third with 90.665 and Romania had 86.465. Seeing how tight the score were everyone new that the next two events were going to be brutal and the slightest mistake could be the difference between gold, silver, bronze, and no metal at all.   
The third event was the balance beam I would be competing with Shawn and Gabby in this one. Aly can see Shawn is starting to feel it so she hatches an idea and goes to the crowd to find someone who can hopefully ease Shawn’s nerves. A few minutes later Shawn is pacing back and forth because of how close this is till Shawn hears a familiar voice call her name and turns around to see Houry and Aly walking towards. Houry gives Shawn and big hug which Shawn returns. As they break apart Houry has a big smile on her face and tells Shawn she is doing phenomenal right now and that win or lose she has nothing to be ashamed of. Houry finally tells Shawn that she understands Shawn wants the gold more then anything, but she needs to compete for herself and lets the chips lay where they may but that she needs to know that she did everything that she possibly could to win. After the pep talk Houry gives Shawn another big hug and Shawn turns to Aly and mouths “thank you” and Aly just nods in affirmation.  
The balance beam competition starts and tensions are high amongst the top four teams because they know one little mistake could cost them a medal. The Chinese struggled on the balance beam getting a total of 42.932 and a grand total through three events of 133.597, which at the moment was the best with Romania, Russia and United States still to come. Next was the Romanian team needing to rebound after a poor uneven bars performance and they delivered getting a total of 45.249 given them through three rounds a total of 131.714 putting them in second, but keeping there metal hopes alive for the moment. Next was Russia with less then .500 of a point separating them from the United States gymnasts for both teams new what was a stake here. Afanasyeva was the first to perform on the balance beam, but had minor trouble however only getting a score of 14.833. Next was Komova who seemed to be the point person for the Russians so far getting the high scores in the first two events and again getting a decent score of 15.033 on the beam. Finally it was Aliya’s turn. As Aliya begins to execute her event to every ones shock she seems rather shaky an upon completion of the routine she got a 14.533 giving the Russians a total of 44.399 for the beam and a grand total of 136.931 through three events. Finally it was the Americans turn Aly, Gabby, and Shawn know they have a golden opportunity here to gain some breathing space between them and the Russians, but they know they need to execute the routine. Aly was the first to go after some words from her mentor, and Aly did rather well getting a 14.933 on the beam. Next was Gabby and she did slightly better then Aly getting a 15.133. Finally there was Shawn and Aly saw that look of determination on her face and knew there was nothing to worry about, and sure enough Shawn gave another great performance getting a 15.233 giving the United States a 45.299 for the beam and a grand total of 138.230 widening there lead over the Russians with one more event left to go.  
Finally the floor routine was the fourth and final event in the all around at this point there were two separate battles going on 1st and 2nd and 3rd and 4th. Everyone new what was at stake none more so then Shawn herself being in this position four years ago in Beijing. The Romanian team went first trying to see if they could maybe claw out a gold or silver. As all three of their athletes go the three did respectably and got a total of 44.7 for a grand total of 176.414. Next were the Russians who wanted to put the pressure on the United States and though Aliya and Afanasyeva did respectable scoring 14,8 and 14,333 respectively Grishina shattered the Russian hope, by scoring a 12,466 giving the Russians 178.530 now needing a miracle to happen. The next team was the Chinese and they two struggled between all three of their competitors and scoring a 40.833 for grand total of 174.430. The next thing every one heard where the Romania cheers of joy that they had just secured themselves at least a bronze medal, but the battle for gold and silver now hangs in the balance with the United States the final team to go Jordyn, Aly, and Shawn knew what was at stake here no mistakes could be made. Jordyn was the first of the trio to go and got an even 15 followed by Aly who got a 15.3 on her routine leaving the United States 10 points away from catching the Russian with Shawn left to go. Shawn just needed to execute and it was almost a certainty that the United States would avenge Beijing and get the gold. Shawn took her position she looked at Aly who had her hands over her face not being able to look, and then she looked into the crowd and found the girl who in less then a week had captured her heart having a similar reaction as Aly was then the music started and it was all business time. Shawn performed her routine to perfection and then waited for the score standing next Aly hoping praying and then the judges announced the score of 15.066 giving them an event total of 45.366 and a grand total of 183.596 giving them the gold. The next thing heard was the cheers from all the Americans and then the camera pans to Aly giving Shawn a big hug and Shawn herself yelling in seer joy then a second later being swarmed by there team mates. Tears of joy hugs everything from team USA, but one member was not as happy as the other and that was Aly Raisman yes they just one the gold, but that left the Russians with silver and she looked for one person in particular till she found Aliya with a defeated look on her face so Aly looks to Shawn who notices where Aly is looking and tells her to go to her.  
Aly walks to the Russian and calls her name Aliya looks up to see who is calling her and is met with the concerned look on Aly Raisman’s face. Aliya then says, “ I fine congratulations on winning.” Aliya’s face betrays her words and Aly gives her a big hug catching the Russian by surprise more so when Aly apologizes to the Russian. Aliya pulls away from the American and say “ you no apologize. Your earn the gold losing hurts yes, but you deserve to win so no reason for apologize to me.” And Aliya gives Aly a big smile and asks if they could talk later to which Aly say okay after they get back to the hotel.   
As the Olympic officials present the medals to the three teams and finally hearing the Star spangled banner playing with the raising of the US flag was one of the best moments in lives of the five American gymnasts, but they new there was still work to be done in the coming days.


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aly and Aliya get to know each other better after the team all around

Chapter 6 the aftermath   
After everyone got back to the hotel Jordyn, Mckayla, and Gabby wanted to celebrate, but Shawn and Aly had different plans and told the girl to celebrate on there behalves. Shawn was looking forward to resting her know aching knee, and spending some more time with Houry. While Aly was going to go find Aliya so they can talk like the Russian had said. Shawn and Aly went to there room and talked about the competition and the individual all around in a few day and what they needed to focus on so it can be the Shawn and Aly show. They were broken out of there conversation by a knock on the door Aly goes to see who it is and is not surprised to see Houry in the peephole and lets her in. Houry gives Aly a smile and congratulates her on the gold medal. Houry steps into the room and smiles once again when she sees Shawn on the bed who returns her smile and motions for Houry to get on the bed with and she does not hesitate and cuddles with her girlfriend. Aly couldn’t help but smile at the site in front of her she could tell that Shawn and Houry loved each other despite the short time they had known each other, but she also envied her friend because she wished that she could cuddle with Aliya the way Shawn does with Houry. It made her sad to think that she may never have a chance with Aliya because lets face it Aliya was beyond beautiful and probably had a boyfriend waiting for her in Russia and even if she didn’t she was certain Aliya was not a lesbian, but Aly needed to know so she hopes this talk they are going to have will allow them to get to know each other better. Aly, Shawn, and Houry sat on the respective beds and talked for about thirty minutes until another knock was heard on the door both Shawn and Aly knew who it most likely was so Aly again got up to see who it was and sure enough it was Aliya so she opened it and greeted Aliya who smiled at her and returned the greeting. Aliya then asks if Aly is ready to go to which Aly says yes and tells Shawn that she is leaving before closing the door. Houry asks Shawn who Aly is leaving with and upon saying Aliya the Armenian shot up and said “as in Aliya Mustafina.” Shawn says “ yep the one and only between you and me I am not the only one who is in love with a fellow competitor.” To say Houry was shocked was an understatement, but then things started to click for her realizing that Aly was remarkably understanding with Shawn and herself sleeping in the same bed while she was in the room. So Houry turned to Shawn and asks Aly loves Aliya and Shawn simply nods, but Aly has no idea if Aliya will even swing that way so tonight is just a getting to know her type thing and with that the girls returned to watching the TV.  
As Aly and Aliya left Aly’s room Aliya asks if she detected another person in the room with Aly and Shawn and Aly nods, and before you ask who it is in the room its Houry Gebeshian. At the mention of the name Aliya remarks the Armenian gymnast correct and Aly again nods affirmatively. Yah Houry and Shawn seem to have had a love at first sight moment, and this shocked Aliya you mean to tell me that Johnson and the Armenian are a couple and Aly nods again. As Aly and Aliya leave the hotel and just walk and talk they find out many things about each other. Aliya learned that Aly was Born May 25 in Massachusetts, she is Jewish, likes the color red and that she has three siblings Madison, Brett, and Chloe. Aly learned that Aliya was born September 30th in a place called Yegoryevsk and now lives in Moscow, she has a sister named Nailya who is also a gymnast, she likes the color purple etc. Aly felt so at peace talking with Aliya so comfortable and unless she is miss reading the Russian she feels the same way. So Aly decides to ask Aliya the question she has been wanting to know “ So Aliya do you have anyone waiting for you back home other then your parents like a boyfriend.” Much to Aly’s shock and delight Aliya said no “I no have time for such things gymnastics take up to much time.” Then Aliya asks Aly the same question “ you have boyfriend. Aly almost laughs “ no like you gymnastics takes up to much time of my life right now. Aliya shocked by this answer “ you lie a women like you have to have a boyfriend.” Aly responds “ well its not for a lack of them trying I have turned down so many, but its not because they where bad guys or anything like that its that my heart beats for one person and one person alone.” Aly notices that Aliya has a downcast face but she asks Aly if she has told this person how they feel “ I wish this person is so far out of my league that I would be truly lucky if I ever had the chance to be with them for one day I would die happy. Let me ask you Aliya why don’t you have a boyfriend I am sure you have a line of guys lining up to date you?” Aliya responds “ true I have had many, but like you heart beats for one, but I no think person will ever give me the chance to prove my love for her. They talk for about another forty five minutes before Aly checks her phone and sees that it’s a little past one in the morning and suggests to Aliya that they go back inside and get some rest to which the Russian agrees, and upon reaching there respective floors Aly suggests that they should have dinner tomorrow and that Shawn should come and maybe Houry as well then both bid each other good night and head for there rooms. Both girls thinking about the conversation they had just had about there hearts belonging to one person, but neither girl knew that they where talking about each other. Aly returned to her room just before 1:30 and saw that Shawn and Houry had fallen asleep cuddled with each other again, and with out waking them tucked them both in and went to bed herself.


	7. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn, Houry, Aly, and Aliya all go to dinner, but unknown to them they are caught by the rest of team USA

Chapter 7 the dinner   
When Aly woke up she saw Shawn watching TV and heard the shower running meaning that Houry was using their shower. Shawn saw that Aly was awake and said good morning, but Shawn also asked how it went between her and Aliya. Aly said it went well they learned a lot of things about each other going as far as to say at this point that Aliya was her second best friend next to Shawn herself, but Shawn saw the look on Aly’s face and knew what was bothering her. “Dam it Shawn I know I said that being her friend is enough, but that was a lie I want to be so much more then that. She does not have a boyfriend to speak of, but she said that her heart is belongs to one person how do I compete with that. I mean not to be mad at you or Houry, but I get so jealous of you guys seeing how you guys cuddle or kiss and all I want is to have that with Aliya. I mean you don’t know how lucky you are to have someone who reciprocates your feelings to comfort you when you need them to or vice versa.” At this point Shawn is off her bed and next to her friend to comfort her because she knows how difficult this is, and she knows how lucky she got that Houry shared her feelings in return and got a prize more valuable then any gold medal could give her. After a few minutes Aly began to calm down after they heard the shower turn of and Houry stepped out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and short shorts and sat across from Shawn and Aly. As Aly composed herself she remembered Aliya’s offer and the invitation to Shawn and Houry so she brought it up. “So on are way back to the hotel last night Aliya asked if I would go to dinner with her and invited the two of you if you wanted to go.” Both Shawn and Houry looked at each other like they were thinking on the same wavelength and Shawn said that will go if its okay with you we both know how delicate this situation is and we don’t want to play any part in ruining it. Aly touched by her friends concern said that it was okay with he if they went, and told them to look at this as a type of double date to which both girls nodded and said they would go with them tonight. Aly then sent the response to Aliya who responded by saying she would meet them at their room at seven.  
It was almost time for Aliya to get there so they could go to dinner. Aly looked at Shawn, Houry, and herself neither were wearing anything to formal, but nothing to casual either. Then the three of them heard a knock at the door this time Shawn opened it to see Aliya standing there and then called for Aly and Houry to leave. As the four got on the elevator Aly took this time to introduce Aliya and Houry since she was certain this is probably the first time they had met each other. Both girls gave a smile at the other and shock hands. We had decided to not go to far away from the hotel so they decided on a restaurant called Bokan. When the four arrived at the restaurant and seated they were pleasantly surprised by the incredible view of London that they got to witness, and the food was amazing. Not many places can you get scallops and between the four of them Shawn and Aliya got the lamb and Houry and Aly got the sea bass. The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing and pondering about the all around tomorrow in which everyone at the table would be a competitor. Unbeknownst to the four of them they were being watched by the other three members of team USA Gabby, McKayla, and Jordyn from the terrace lounge. The three where shocked to see Shawn and Aly there, but they where more shocked when they saw the other two people they were with one of them being Aliya Mustafina and the other they did not know until Mckayla said she thinks that is Houry Gebeshian from Armenia. Neither girl wanted to go over there and make a seen, but to say they were stunned is an understatement considering the girls had invited to go out with them and both Aly and Shawn refused and it looks like both preferred to hang out with the competition then with there own team mates which made the three angry to say the least. As the four finished there meal and paid there bills they decided to head back to the hotel and get some rest for the competition tomorrow not realizing there audience. As they returned to there rooms Aly decides to walk Aliya back to her room as Houry and Shawn walked into the room. After Aly returned from Aliya’s room she saw Shawn and Houry already asleep and with out a moments hesitation climbed into bed herself. All four girls falling into a peaceful sleep however neither of them could expect the brutality and hardship of the event tomorrow.


	8. The Individual all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the individual all-around begins and becomes the center piece of high drama of the olympics

Chapter 8 Individual all around   
The next morning Shawn and Aly both woke up ready for the competition. Houry spent the night in her room for the first time in five days because her coach wanted her at the arena bright and early to prepare for the all around. Shawn and Aly knew that there was a possibility they would be competitors, but what they did not count on was their romantic interests would be there competitors also. Knowing that they may have to bust the dream of one of them was heart breaking itself but they where all competitors and this is the way these things happen sometimes. Neither could imagine exactly how brutal the competition was going to be. Upon joining the team down stairs in the lobby Shawn and Aly were not greeted with smiles and any wishes of good luck by there tam mates in fact it almost looked like they upset with them for some reason that they did not know, but regardless they all went to the arena together to get some practice in before business began later today.  
Upon arriving at the arena Shawn and Aly both noticed there loves performing on different apparatuses, and saw up close just how talented both were. Upon there entrance to the arena both Houry and Aliya noticed the US team walking in and quickly found Shawn and Aly among them, but both new that regardless of there feelings for them they were all competitors and new that both were going to be vying for the gold along with them. After a few hours of practice all the competitors vacated the arena to go prepare for the competition in a few hours, and get any last minute pre-tournament advice from there coaches.  
As the gymnast all returned ready for the competition all mentally preparing himself or herself for what lay ahead. In the locker room Shawn is giving her protégée some last minute pointers till both Houry and Aliya came to greet them and wish them luck, and secretly between Shawn and Houry a good luck kiss before they went there separate ways. Also off to the side Aly and Aliya where having there own conversation to the side with both giving a hug to each other. The only thing to do now is wait and see how the night turns out.  
As the competition began the nerves and the tension were high amongst the gymnasts. The first event was going to be the vault one after the other the gymnast with varying degrees of success. Then it was Aliya’s turn, and even though Aly wanted to win the gold she did not want Aliya to fail so when she started her run she almost cheered when the Russian executed the routine, and again almost cheered when Aliya received a 15.233 putting her in second behind the Romanian Sandra Izhasa. After a few more gymnasts it was Shawn’s turn to go looking more focused then she did during the team competition, and started her run and executed the vault flawlessly and received a massive score of 15.966 putting her firmly in 1st place with Aly and Houry left to go. After Shawn’s near perfect performance Shawn looked at Aly preparing for her turn at the vault, and to be honest Shawn wanted the gold obviously however if Aly gets it she can be happy with that. So with Shawn looking on Aly makes her run and to the surprise of a few Aly was almost as perfect as Shawn just a moment ago, and received a 15.9 just falling short of Shawn. Now it was Shawn’s turn to hold her breath because the last competitor to go was Houry. Shawn new that for Houry just making it this far was an achievement not just for her, but Armenian gymnastics in general. As Aly and Shawn look on Aly notices the look on Houry’s face, and the only time she has ever seen that look of determination on anyone’s face is on Shawn. Houry begins her run and to the surprise of many in the stadium Houry put in a great performance and to the surprise of everyone Houry got a 15.466 putting her in third place.  
The uneven bars where next no one was expecting to see Houry Gebeshian of all people in the medal hunt mix in third place. Competition resumed on the uneven bars and at this point you started to see who had a shot at medaling and who didn’t because of there lacking scores in both events. Midway through was Aly’s turn on the uneven bars concerning Shawn because this was Aly’s Achilles heal, and unfortunately her gremlins on the bars reared there ugly head and she got a 14.333. But Aly was none the less still in the hunt. After a few more gymnasts it was time for the surprise of the competition to go and that was Houry hoping that the vault score was not just a fluke, and she was a serious contender. Houry begins her routine on the bars and put in an Aliya Mustafina type of performance on those bars and like the Russian Houry received another high score of 15,966 once again stunning the crowd. Finally the last two gymnasts where Shawn and Aliya. Shawn goes first and starts to perform her routine, but makes an uncharacteristic Shawn Johnson mistake and she new it at the end by the disappointed look on her face. However despite the mistake still received a score of 15.733. Then Aliya’s turn and everyone new this was Aliya’s specialty, and she did not disappoint when she got the highest score in the room with a 16.1. After the uneven bars it was announced that the top competitors scores Johnson at 31.699, Gebeshian at 31.432, Mustafina at 31.333, and Raisman at 30.233. What was clear to many was that this was far from over.  
The next event was the balance beam and the tension that began at the beginning of the finals grew even more with the scores through the first event. At this point short of a catastrophic mistake from the leaders it was a four horse race with Raisman still behind by a point behind Aliya in third. As the other competitors began there beam routines the top four were mentally chastising destiny right now because who would have though that Shawn, Aly, Aliya, and Houry would be the top four and three of them separated by less then .500 of a point. It was Shawn’s turn to go and she knew the pressure was on her right now, and in typical Shawn Johnson fashion gave another huge performance scoring a 15,5 on the beam. Next was Aliya and to the shock on many the usually stoic Russian struggled on the beam receiving a 13.633 score, and if your Shawn you were sad to see Aliya struggle like that but your breathing a sigh of relief because it gives some breathing space. After seeing Shawn set the pace on the beam and Aliya messing up Houry saw this as an opportunity to maybe distance herself from Aliya and Aly. Houry lines up for her run at the beam, and began her run. Houry continuing to shock the world by keeping the Cinderella story alive as she just about out performed Shawn if not for a minor stumble on the beam giving her a score just shy of Shawn with 15,441. After the remaining competitors went it was Aly’s turn and now that she needed to put in a huge performance on the beam to catch Shawn and Houry and remain competitive for the gold or the silver. Unfortunately Aly had her struggles as well, and only managed to get a 14.2 making it very difficult for her to get the silver and almost impossible for the gold knowing how good Shawn is. Again the announcer announced the scores Johnson at 47.199 Gebeshian at 46.873, Mustafina 44.966, and Raisman at 44.433. This announcement making certain that there were two fights going on for first and second and for third and fourth. To those on the outside thought this was thrilling to see this kind of competition, but for the top 4 right now they knew that they would be the ones to break the other dreams. Shawn and Houry fighting for the gold. While Aly and Aliya fight just to see who gets a medal and that was the hardest part right there. Shawn went up to Aly and asks are you okay “ How do you think I am Shawn to get a dam bronze medal I have to beat the love of my life, and I know that she has been working for this this for a long time. You better then anyone should understand how it feels to comeback from an injury and get back to were you were, and now I have to be the one to possibly shatter that dream for my own dreams of having an Olympic medal.” Shawn understands Aly’s predicament she was thinking the same about Houry. Houry was putting up the biggest Cinderella story performance anyone had seen in competitive gymnastics, and Shawn stands in the way of the gold, but Shawn desperately wanted to win the gold to so like Aly she was torn.   
The final event of the competition was the floor routine and everything was on the line. At this point only four people had any chance for a medal. At this point for many of the competitors are just performing for pride, but for Shawn, Aly, Houry, And Aliya everything was on the line. Houry was the first to go keeping up the biggest stunner in the Olympics so far setting up for her floor routine. Shawn, Aly, and even Aliya were watching sitting on a bench to see Houry perform all three knowing that short of Houry making a catastrophic error that she will make history and win Armenia its first Olympic gymnastics medal. Houry gets in position and then the music starts and she went into business mode and for the most part it was, and the smile on her face at knowing that she had just secured the first medal for her country was amazing to see tears in her eyes still uncertain if she would get gold or silver, but to have anything is a joy. After her routine Houry goes to sit with Shawn, Aly, and Aliya, and they congratulate her on making history. After a few more of the competitors go then its Shawn’s turn and she knew that this is the floor routine that will determine if she gets gold or silver, but knowing that if she gets gold Houry will get silver and with the work she put in her she deserves it. Houry saw the look on Shawn’s face and gets up from the bench she was sitting on with the girls and goes to Shawn before she goes on the floor. Shawn hears someone calling her and looks to see Houry coming over to her so Shawn goes to her. When they get there Houry puts her hands on Shawn’s shoulders and tells her “ Shawn look I can see the look on your face your torn between getting the gold medal you always wanted or letting me have the gold medal, but babe even getting a medal for me is amazing no one thought I would. So I will settle for a silver if it means you get the gold medal you always wanted.” In that moment Shawn wanted to kiss Houry in front of the world because she just realized how much she was in love with this girl and just how much she loves me by giving up a gold medal for her. After the pep talk Shawn steps onto the floor and positions herself head completely clear now. Then the music starts and Shawn shows the grace and elegance she is known for, and at the end of the routine everyone knew it was going to be close. Shawn needed only 14.774 for the gold and then the score was announced at 15.033 and the crowd exploded and Shawn for the first time broke into tears. Houry goes and gives Shawn a huge hug and Shawn returns it overwhelmed with emotions right now. Aly is happy for Shawn knowing how much her friend has worked for this however she had a different battle to wage. Her and Aliya now were fighting for the bronze medal or no medal at all. Aly was up next and took her position on the floor, and then the music began. Aly was good, but the look on her face said she could have done better. When her score was announced at 15.133 Aly was disappointed knowing she could have done better. Finally it was Aliya’s turn for the floor and everyone knew this floor routine determined bronze or nothing. Aliya began her routine and was doing well until a stubble occurred. The score was 14.600, and the drama increased completely when the scores where finally announced and Aliya and Aly were tied. Shawn sitting next to Houry was shocked this was such a rare moment to see both Aly and Aliya tied at 59.566, but on top of that Shawn turned to Houry and simply said “ destiny sucks”. There was a lot of discussion amongst the officials deciding who would win the bronze and who would be left in the cold. When it was announced that they were going to take the gymnasts three best scores among the apparatus Aly turned to Shawn with tears in her eyes said “its over her uneven bars score is going to put her over me. It took a few minutes but the judges finally to determined the inevitable result that Aly knew and gave the bronze to Aliya. Shawn embraced her friend and consoled her as Aly finally let herself cry from the disappointment of literally falling just short of a medal. As Shawn and later Houry console her the rest of they’re teammates come over to do the same. From a far Aliya can see the group of people around Aly, and felt horrible for causing her this much pain to put everything you have into this and to have it striped away like she did not even wanting the medal. As Aliya continued to look at her defeated secret crush she noticed to the left of the group Shawn trying to get her attention and looks in that direction seeing Shawn mouth “she needs you come over here” Aliya mouthing back “what about your team” Shawn response shocks Aliya “ screw the team she is shattered right now I know you have feelings for her now come here and comfort your girl.” Aliya stunned how did Shawn know of her feelings, but with in seconds she went to Aly nervous because what if she just cost herself any chance with Aly what would her team say or do. As Aliya reach them and called Aly’s name making the girl and her team look at her. Aliya is nervous when Aly’s team looks at her, but then focuses on Aly and goes to sit next to her and embrace her “ I so sorry. I no want to win like this. I no want the judges give me medal especially if cost you a medal.” No one could believe what they just heard other then Shawn herself. Aly could not believe what she was hearing instead of being over joyed at winning a medal she looks disappointed because she got handed the medal not earned it and it cost Aly a medal. If she thought she couldn’t fall anymore in love with Aliya she was wrong because she just did. Aly was about to respond to Aliya’s statement, but was interrupted by a comment from her teammates “ what the hell is this the ice queen actually has a heart. I thought you Russians enjoy cheating to get victories especially over the United States.” Aly looked back at Aliya and saw that the comments had saddened her more then she was before making Aliya run towards the locker room. At the site of Aliya running away she got very angry at her team mates, and unleashed her rage on her teammates “ HOW DARE YOU! She came her to apologize over something she had no control over and felt really bad about it, and you three make her feel worst about it by insulting her, and her country. Its no wonder why other countries have a low opinion of Americans is because of moments like that.” Shawn had to restrain Aly because she could very well attack there teammates right now, but also whispered in her ear “go find her” Aly nods and quickly runs to the locker room leaving her stunned team. Before they could speak though Shawn gave them a mouth full as well“ you know she is right what you guys just did was mean, she felt bad for how it went down and you guys made it worst. You three should be ashamed of yourselves.” Jordyn, Gabby, and McKayla where stunned by both Aly and Shawn’s out burst right now, but Jordyn broke the silence “ so when did you and Aly become the spokes people for the Russian federation Shawn and does that include Armenia to. At this Shawn turned around “what’s that supposed to mean Jordyn and chose your words carefully?” before Jordyn could speak McKayla jumped in “ Shawn we saw you and Aly at that fancy restaurant the other day with Aliya Mustafina and Houry Gebeshian” Shawn then simply says “ what does that have to do with anything “ Shawn we invited you and Aly to go out with us a number of times and you turned us down. Then we find you two having dinner with two top competitors without either of you telling us.” Shawn was even more stunned now not because they got caught they have no idea what is actually going on, but because Aly and her did not want to go out with them “ what are you three ten years old or something I can’t believe what I am hearing you three are what jealous that we are hanging around them instead of you, and to the other thing me and Aly can go to dinner with who ever we want with or without you knowing. Even if they are competitors there is no rule that says we can’t associate with rival competitors. Now I am going to leave and prepare for the medal ceremony before I say something really really bad to you that I may regret.” And walks away from her teammates.


	9. Locker room talk and medal ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the argument and the medal ceremony for the all-around

Chapter 9 Locker room talk and medal ceremony

Aly chases after Aliya into the locker room angered by the comments made by her team mates. As she enters the locker room she immediately hears crying in the locker room and moves toward the sound. When Aly reaches the origin her heart almost breaks when she see Aliya crying with her head against her knees. Aly walks to her Aliya not noticing her approach and sits down next to her and hugs the crying girl startling her. “What you do here” Aly looks at the crying girl “ they had no right to speak to you that way you had no control over the decision, and you came to comfort me and basically said I deserved the medal over you. I only have two thinks to say to that. First that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Second you have nothing to apologize for you had no say in the decision, yes I am sad after all the work I put into this, but I am not mad at you Aliya because I know you would be as disappointed if the roles were reversed.” Aliya looks up at Aly’s eyes “ you no hate me” Aly is stunned Aliya thinks that Aly would hate her because of this, but Aly notices something else in Aliya’s face and that fear. “No Aliya I don’t hate you why would you think that. What are you afraid of Aliya and don’t say nothing because I can see it in our face.” Aliya responds, “ I don’t know. I guess I just no want to lose you.” This made Aly’s heart clench, and for the first time Aly saw some hope that maybe there was a chance for her and Aliya to be together. “ Aliya look at me I could never hate you. You’re much too important to me. Spending these last few days with you have been some of the best of my life. You get along well with Shawn, and I can tell that Shawn likes you to. So I value that more then any medal I can win plus there will always be another medal to win, but making friends like you is rare. Now wipe those tears off and lets get you out there for the medal ceremony. After Aly’s pep talk Aliya couldn’t help but smile at Aly and how kind and loving she is, but like Aly Aliya sees a possibility with the American.  
It was time for the medal presentation Shawn walked up to Houry who wondered were Aliya was. She and Aly are having a moment they should be here soon I hope. Shawn turns to Houry “ I don’t know if I said this to you or not, but I want you to know that I am very proud of you for how you performed in this Olympics, and then leaned in and said I really love you.” This made Houry happy and she gave Shawn a big hug, which Shawn returned. After a few more minutes Shawn and Houry saw Aly and Aliya walking out of the locker room both looked to be in better spirits then when they went in which made both smile. Then Shawn, Houry, and Aliya stepped onto their respective podiums as the Olympic officials bring out the medals and the flower bouquets. As the bouquets and the medals were handed out first the bronze to Aliya, then the silver to Houry, and finally the gold to Shawn. Then the flags from the USA, Armenia, and Russia began to be raised and once they were at the top the American national anthem began to play. Shawn was not going to lie she was getting a bit emotional at hearing the national anthem and looking down at her second gold of the Olympics, but she looked over at Houry and saw that she was emotional as well because no one would have expected her to be hear and to see the Armenian flag raised alongside Russia and United States yet there it was, and it made it that much more special.


	10. The Next Few Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining events unfold

Chapter 10 the next few days 

After the team and individual all around there was only the individual event finals and those proved to be just as interesting as the all around competition. The next two days till the vault final Shawn and Aly just wanted to spend time with Houry and Aliya. Both saw there relationships with both girls changing Aly was thankful that Shawn had someone other then her to unwind her when she gets stressed, and Shawn was happy that it seems that Aly and Aliya may actually have a chance at being a romantic couple I mean even Houry noticed how romantic they were when they were with the other, and even cuter is that neither had realized what was right in front of them but Shawn knew it was not her place to say anything to let things occur naturally but it was killing her not saying anything.  
After the two days of rest and relaxation it was time for the vault finals and they knew that Houry actually qualified for this final. Shawn and Aly had made the decision that they would not attend a final unless they were competing themselves. Shawn was torn though she wanted to go and cheer her girl on, but the optics would be bad if she cheered for Houry over Mckayla and neither Shawn nor Aly had any attentions to be seen with Jordyn and Gabby after what they were saying at the individual all around. It was strange to see that the team was so divided, Going back to Shawn’s return from injury the only gymnast that gave her a warm welcome was Aly and from there they became great friends, and Shawn took an interest in Aly’s gymnastics taking her as a protégée, and is proud to see how Aly has grown as a gymnast. Now it seems that the divide that was Shawn and Aly versus the other seems to have just gotten bigger over the course of the Olympics. Shawn told Houry that her and Aly would not be showing up for the vault final and though Houry was disappointed she understands that it would tear Shawn apart to cheer against her to keep up appearances. Houry knows that the relationship between Shawn and Aly and the rest of there team is not a very good one especially at the moment so she understands, but smiled when Shawn told her that in no uncertain terms will she not be proud to see her vault and kick the other ass.  
Shawn, Aly, and Aliya who Aly asked to join them in there room tuned into NBC to see the final. There where eight competitors McKayla from the USA, Houry from Armenia, Aliya’s friend Maria from Russia, two Canadians, two Germans, and one from the Dominican. McKayla was the first to Vault and got an amazing 15.866 then the camera paned to gabby and Jordyn in the stands cheering McKayla on. The commentator commenting on Shawn and Aly’s absence from the crowd. Maria went and performed well and got a 15.400 on her vault putting her in second place. Finally it was Houry’s turn and Shawn got on the edge of her bed amusing Aly and Aliya. Aly noticed the look on Houry’s face and said to Shawn “ you know Shawn that look that Houry has right now that’s what you look like when your about to start a routine.” To this Shawn just told her to shut up getting a laugh from both Aly and Aliya, but both quieted down as Houry began her run and the vault and executed it much to Shawn’s delight because she knew Houry was going to be in it with that vault and sure enough Houry got a 15.383. The commentators simply saying that here we go again Houry Gebeshian challenging conventional wisdom by putting herself in the middle of the medal hunt. Houry’s score puts her in third place at the moment. It looked to be United States, Armenia, and Russia fighting for the medals again. Then it was time for the second vault Maria went first and did worst then her first try much to the chagrin of Aliya getting a 14.700 for an average score of 15.050. Then it was Houry’s turn and she had a golden opportunity to put the pressure on McKayla like Shawn had suggested believing that McKayla would crack under the pressure. Houry begins her run and again executes perfectly securing her another medal, but the question was would it be silver or gold and Houry got a score of fifteen even giving her an average score of 15.191putting the pressure on McKayla. McKayla was the last one to go all she needed was to land on her feet and she would get the gold. Shawn was on her feet praying to god that there would be a miracle so Houry could get the gold. Mckayla began her run and hits the vault and executes it perfectly till the very end when she falls on the landing shocking everyone. When Shawn saw that she almost jumped through the roof because she knew that Houry just won the gold medal. Then the announcement was official McKayla got a 14.300 giving her an average of 15.083 putting her in second place and making Houry the official gold medalist making Shawn jump for joy as well as making Aly and Aliya happy because Shawn has won two gold medals at these Olympics and she is happier about Houry getting one then her own. The commentators saying that once again Houry Gebeshian has defied the odds and makes history for a second time first getting Armenia its first ever-Olympic medal in Gymnastics and now getting Armenia its first Gold medal in gymnastics. For the first time ever the Armenian national anthem playing and Houry again almost in tears.   
About two hours later Houry comes to Shawn’s room and knocks. Shawn opens the door and engulfs Houry in a huge hug and congratulates her on the gold and brings her inside the room. Aliya had left about an hour ago to go check on Maria so it was just Aly in the room when Shawn brought her inside. Aly hugs Houry and congratulates her as well. Aly being really tired falls asleep soon after. Shawn and Houry stay up a little bit longer to talk. Houry looks to Shawn and asks a question that is just nagging her “Shawn what’s going to happen to us after the Olympics?” Shawn looks confused about this “ what do you mean?’ After the Olympics would you still want to be together with me? Shawn stunned by the question “off course I would still want to be with you after the Olympics why wouldn’t I. Houry you are my other half I can’t see myself with anybody else ever.’ This made Houry so happy to hear Shawn say this, but before she could respond Houry could respond Shawn spoke “ I was going to wait till later to tell you this, but since you asked the question me and Aly had been talking about the possibility of me retiring after these Olympics if I get my redemption that I would become her coach for the Rio Olympics. Aly’s family is helping her get a three bedroom apartment in Boston, and Aly asked me if I would be her room mate I have not made my decision yet. However being that Boston is close to your hometown I was going to ask Aly if she would be okay with you moving in with us.” Houry was almost in tears her girlfriend just asked her to move in with her and her best friend after the Olympics to give there relationship a chance and gave Shawn a big kiss before both decided it was time for some sleep considering that both of them had the uneven bars final tomorrow once again falling a sleep in wrapped up in the other arms.  
The Uneven bars final was a pretty straightforward event to be sure. When you had Shawn Johnson and Aliya Mustafina in the field of competitors be prepared for a hard fight, but you add the Cinderella story of the Olympics in there with Houry Gebeshian and this almost looks hopeless for some of the other competitors. The event began with Shawn going first of the competitors, and in typical Shawn Johnson fashion puts the pressure on the other competitors and scores a 15.916. Gabby goes a few spots down, but comes in dead last. Aly watches this from the hotel and thinks its laughable when Shawn returned people that she was going to take the spot of a future legendary gymnast and that she had her time in the sun already. Yet between Gabby, Jordyn, and McKayla they have one medal Shawn is going to at least have three medals. Next was Houry who was the talk of the town right now taking on the world super powers like Russia and the United States makes it even more special. Houry begin her routine and once again proves that she deserves to be up there with another huge performance. Houry score is announced and she overtakes Shawn for first because of the difficulty score. Well like its been through out these Olympic gymnastic competitions it is a fight between United States, Russia, and Armenia, But even more importantly it has been a fight between, Shawn Johnson, Houry Gebeshian, and Aliya Mustafina. Finally it was Aliya’s turn on the bars and Aly knew that if anybody gets past Houry and Shawn’s scores on this apparatus its Aliya. Sure enough as she made her run and executed the routine flawlessly, and was rewarded with 16.133 winning the gold in the process. At the medal presentation Aliya, Houry, and Shawn All received their third medal of the competition, and for the first time in these Olympics for gymnastics The Russian national anthem is played.   
Aly met all three of them in the lobby happy for her friends and gives them all hugs. They go up to there room Shawn and Houry visibly tired, and they just fall asleep together on Shawn’s bed making Aly smile by how normal this had become to see over the past week so she went to go sit next to Aliya and began talking with her. Aliya I have a question for you “ what do you plan to do after the Olympics?” Aliya looks at Aly confused “ well I go back to Russia train for the next Olympics why you ask?” Aly turns to Aliya “ Aliya look you have become really special to me over these past few days becoming one of my closest friends outside of Shawn, and I don’t want to wait four year just to see you again. Going back and forth between countries would be inconvenient for both of us because of money and are schedules. Shawn and me have talked and Shawn has agreed to move in with me in my apartment in Boston. Houry has also agreed to move in to so I am asking you would you consider moving with us. Don’t worry about training you can train at my gym with me, Shawn, and Houry.” Aliya is staggered she did not expect this at all Aly wants her to move to America and live with her, But Aliya’s whole life is back in Russia she can’t just give all that up. However this was the women she loved and four years of training and living with her that maybe she has a chance. “ Aly you know what you ask me to give up? My family, my friends, my gym, my life to go to America.” I know it’s a sacrifice what I am asking of you Aliya, but I don’t want to live in a world where I barely get to see you on less we are competing against each other. Aliya is stunned by this revelation does Aly care for her as more then a friend. One look at Aly’s face and Aliya can see the desperation the fear, and the longing. Aliya couldn’t believe it if she is reading Aly correctly the American has feelings for her like she does. Aliya finally decides that she should go to her room, but before she leaves Aliya looks at Aly and sees the girl saddened so she looks directly at Aly and says “ do not be sad it hard decision you ask, but I give it great though so it not yes or no but maybe.” Aliya is internally happy as Aly begins to smile a little and hugs her. Aly says goodnight as she leaves the room.  
The next day is the final two events for the artistic gymnastics the floor and balance beam finals. The first of the competitions is the balance beam finals, and Shawn was feeling confident here because this is the event she took her gold medal in Beijing. There where eight competitors and Houry, Shawn, and Aly where all competing. Aly was standing next to Houry as Shawn was going first, and Aliya came up to them and greeted both joining them at looking at Shawn as she prepares for her run. Shawn gets ready to go running the same routine that got her the gold in Beijing. Shawn begins her run at the Balance beam and jumps on and the three girls can see why this routine got her the gold four years ago it was flawless and the execution was perfect. Shawn dismounts with authority, and I think everyone new that this score was going to be high. Sure enough it was announced that Shawn got a massive score of 16.225 and set a massive bar for all the competitors after. Competitor after competitor went and all fell short of Shawn finally Aly and Houry where the last to go deep down both knew that to catch Shawn they needed to hit it out of the park, but both knew that there routines could only yield so many points and on that alone Shawn maybe out of reach. Aly went first in the competition and performed her routine and when she dismounted she knew it was not enough to catch Shawn but hopefully to stay in medal contention. When her score came up and to her horror and disbelief Aly tied Catalina Ponor with 15.066. Aly could not believe this was happening again that she may lose a medal because of a technicality. It took the judges a few minutes to determine that because Aly had a higher Execution score that she would be put into second place with Houry still to go meaning she was insured a medal if Houry got ahead of her. Houry takes her spot and begins her routine on the beam and puts in a strong performance. Upon her dismount Houry goes to Shawn to stand next to her and Aliya and Aly join them to wait the result and see where the three of them finished. It took a few minutes but the judges gave Houry a score of 15.500 putting her in second place giving her the third silver of the competition and her fourth medal overall, and giving Aly her second medal of the competition, but most importantly for Shawn this was her fourth medal overall and third gold medal. Looing at Shawn’s face you could tell by the look that she has validated herself and silenced her critics.   
After a break between events the competitors readied themselves for the floor final. The four of them over heard the commentators saying, “Here it is ladies and gentlemen the last of the gymnastics finals, but I will tell you every single time we have seen Shawn Johnson, Aly Raisman, Aliya Mustafina, and Houry Gebeshian it has been a combination of them sharing the medals, and I think that trend is going to continue in the floor. There where eight competitors in the final, but if the previous competitions are any indication this was a four horse race for the three medals so again one of them would fall close, but leave with nothing but who would it be this time. The competitors returned for the floor competition floor ready. Shawn, Houry, Aly, and Aliya all stood together next to the floor and Shawn speaks to the other three women “you know what ever happens in this event none of us has anything to be disappointed in. We four competed at the highest level I have seen in a competition and we dominated these Olympics, and Houry you put Armenia on the map in these Olympics. However on top of all that I want to thank you all. All three girls looked confused “ Aly I want to thank you for being that person that excepted me back then, after my long absence from competing, and believed that I could get back to the Olympics even when I didn’t believe in myself. For also being the best friend anyone could ever want plus it has been an honor to mentor you and see you grow as a gymnast.” Aly would have been in tears at Shawn’s declaration if not for the competition starting soon. Shawn turned to Aliya “ Aliya not going to lie my first impression of you was not very good the Russian aspect played a little role in that, but I can imagine your impression of me was not great either. That being said very few people can make Aly this happy, and if that is not the best endorsement for anyone I don’t know what will. Over these past few days I have gotten to know you better I found out you and I have a lot of similarities one of which is both of us understand what it is to come back from an injury and proving everyone wrong by succeeding. I will tell you as someone who has been there you have my respect, and now I can happily say I count you as a good friend.” Aliya looked a little stunned, but happy nonetheless at Shawn’s praise and being called her friend. Finally Shawn turned to Houry “What can I say other then thank you. Thank you for coming into my life, and making me one of the happiest people in the world. Even if I didn’t get a single medal at these Olympics I can still say I left with the most valuable prize of all, and that’s you as my girlfriend and I could be happier.” The look on Houry’s face said it all she almost lost it and cried, but stopped herself because of the competition. After Shawn’s stamen to the three they once again focused on the competition.  
As the first competitor lined up for her routine and the music began thinks became real again. One by one the competitors performed their routines. Then it was Shawn’s turn to perform her floor routine and like Shawn has been doing all Olympics long set the bar pretty high with a 15.500 score. Next was Aliya and even though it wasn’t her strongest performance she got a decent 14.900 putting her in second place for the time being. Then it was Houry’s turn to perform on the floor, and like Aliya it was not her best performance that they had seen out of her during these Olympics, but even more shocking was she got the same score as Aliya did putting them both in second and third with Aliya ahead on the execution tie breaker. So with Aly left to go it all hinged on this Shawn getting her fourth gold or Aly getting her second. Aly’s music began and she was flawless in the routine, and she nailed it receiving a final score of 15.600 just barely edging out Shawn for the gold and bumping Houry for the first time out of the podium in fourth. At the end of the competition Shawn ended with 5 medals three gold, one silver, and one bronze. Houry ended the competition with 1 gold and three silvers. Aliya ended the competition with one gold, one silver, and two bronze. Finally Aly ended the competition with two gold and one bronze,  
After the competition the girl got back to the hotels all glad it was over and they could enjoy the rest of the Olympics without the stress of practicing or competing, and went to Shawn and Aly’s room as they often did. All four sat on the beds and talked about the past few days of competing till they heard a knock on the door. Confused as to who it could be Shawn got up to see who it was and was shocked to see it was McKayla at the door. Shawn turned back to Aly who was also shocked that Mckayla was at the door and told Shawn to open it So Shawn did. McKayla what are you doing here Shawn asked. “ Can I come in please?” Shawn let the nervous girl in and can tell the girl is surprised to see Aliya and Houry in the room “ oh I am sorry I did not know you had company I can comeback. No McKayla its late so what ever you wanted to say was important so just say it you can trust Aliya and Houry. McKayla nods “look I wanted to apologize to you Aly and especially to you Shawn I should have said it a long time ago, I am sorry for how I treated you guys over the past few years. We had no right to get mad at you two for deciding to hang out with Aliya and Houry over us because we treated you guys badly, and more and more I started to realize that Gabby and Jordyn were wrong about both off you. You guys are both nice, and extremely talented I see that know. I hope you guys can forgive me, and I hope that we can be friends. “Aly and Shawn are quite stunned neither expecting that response from McKayla. Aly was the first to respond by getting up and giving the girl a big hug and tells her she forgives her, and Shawn following suit. Both girls want to know why “ McKayla thank you for the apology, but why now of the other opportunities you had to say this why now.” Because it is pointless to keep doing this we are team USA we shouldn’t be divided the way we are we should be unified, and support one another yet we didn’t even do that. The most important thing I have found myself also becoming friendly with someone from a rival country, and we seem to get along well so I see from your guys perspective.” That’s all I came here to say I hope that now since we don’t have to worry about competing we can hang out and enjoy London, and began to leave the room. Aly stops McKayla and asks do we know this person you have become friendly with, and McKayla just looks back and nods her head saying they competed in these Olympics for gymnastics and leaves the room without another word leaving the girls speechless. After McKayla leaves the girls decide to call it a night except this time Aly notices Aliya is struggling to stay awake so she looks at Shawn who just simply nods like she read her mind. Aly then tells Aliya “ Aliya why don’t you stay here for the night and go to your room in the morning you can barely keep your eyes open so just stay her the bed is big enough for me to take a side and for you to take a side.” Aliya contemplates the question as best she can with as tired as she is and just simply nods making Aly smile. All four girls fall asleep shortly after in the separate beds ready to enjoy the rest of the Olympics.


	11. London and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Olympics and Aliya and Aly both finally admit their feelings for one another

Chapter 11 London and beyond 

As the Olympics continued the girls no longer had to worry about competing or practicing anymore since all the gymnastic events are over. The girls accepted McKayla into their group and hung out with her. Jordyn and Gabby decided to distance themselves from their three teammates and do their own thing. The five of them had dinner with each other, and went to go see some of the other events going on around London. The girls also started to find out a lot more about each other although the big question was who is McKayla’s friend. When ever they went out one of them would try and find out any little piece of information they could, but McKayla would not give anything up. Aside from McKayla joining the group the biggest change was with Aly and Aliya. It was becoming even more obvious that the two liked each other. Aliya and Aly would go on “dates” without calling them as much, and would find any excuse to be alone with each other. Despite both girls still had not made it official and Shawn was starting to get upset by how oblivious they both are to what’s right in front of them. They only had three days before the closing ceremonies and the Olympics would be over. Aliya had been spending a lot of time with them in the room as of late sleeping in Aly’s bed, but nothing further then that. They were still wondering who McKayla’s friend was not even knowing where to look. The girls decided to go out and get some breakfast, and then some sight seeing deciding that they would invite McKayla to go with them today so Aly tried to call and text her with no response. So the girls decided to set off, but before they did Aliya needed to pick something up in her room so all of us went to her room. Aly asks Aliya whom see shares her room with and Aliya responds with “my friend from Russia Viktoria Komova.” They arrive at the door to Aliya’s room, and Aliya invites them into her room. Upon entering they here the shower running, and figure that its Komova in the shower so they tell Aliya to hurry up and get what she needed before her roommate gets out of the shower. As Aliya goes to get what she came for she notices something on the floor that stuns her because it looks an awful lot like the American team jacket on the floor so she looks up at Shawn and Aly to confirm her suspicion. Shawn, Aly, and Houry go see what she is staring at, and upon looking down they to are stunned by the sight of the American jacket on the floor. They all looked at each other asking whose jacket it could be, and then realization dawns on Aly and she lets out an “oh my god!’ everyone turns to her “ think about it who do we know on team USA that recently said they had a friend from a competing nation recently, and this certain friend we have been trying to figure out who the hell it could be.” Then realization dawned on everyone else that Aly was saying that it was McKayla, and even more stunning is that her “friend” is Viktoria Komova and everyone turns to the still running shower with a collective gasp. The four girls approach the bathroom to confirm there suspicions and crack the door, and sure enough they see through the steam of the shower Viktoria Komova and McKayla Maroney kissing under the running water of the shower completely naked not even noticing them stunning the four girls who retreated quickly away from the bathroom. There was a collective “OH MY GOD” from the four McKayla is in a full on make out session with Viktoria Komova. However they were broken out of there revelry by the turning off of the shower, and started to panic because they could not get out of the door quick enough and the obviously couldn’t hide in the room so they just stood there waiting for the to girls in the shower to step out.   
In the bathroom McKayla stares into Viktoria’s eyes and tells “I love you Vika” and she returns it in Russian “I ya lyublyu tebya MakKeyla” making the American smile as they turned off the shower and wrapping themselves in a towel and exited the bathroom, but where stopped dead in there tracks as they faced Shawn, Aly, Houry, and Aliya staring right back at them “looks like you two have some explaining to do.” McKayla asks shocked “what are you guys doing here” Aly was the first to respond “well Mckayla we could ask you the same question considering this room belongs to Aliya and Viktoria.” Then Shawn spoke up “So McKayla I take it this is who you meant when you said you had become friendly with someone from a competing team.” McKayla just nodded confirming what they already knew. Then they all hear Aliya address Viktoria in Russian “ Viktoria, pochemu vy ne skazali mne, chto vy byli v otnosheniyakh s Makkeyla. Viktoria looks at her teammate Kak by vy nikogda ne byli ryadom s vami vsegda s raisman. Plyus ya znal, chto vy tak otreagiruyete, yesli ya skazhu, chto ya byl Vlyublen v zhenshchin. Aliya was stunned by this Vika, kak ty mozhesh dumat, chto ty moy luchskiy drug, ya by ne otnosilsya k tebe inache, yesli by ty skazal mne, chto lyubish zhenshchin. Vika, mne nechego sudit. Pomnite, ya skazal vam, chto ya ya lyublyu kogo-to I chto oni budut na etikh olimpiadakh. Viktoria simply says “Da” Aliya continues Nu.eto chelovek Raisman. Viktoria looks at Aliya “Ty lyubish Ali Raisman” to which Aliya responds with “da” the other four are looking in ah of Aliya and Viktoria speaking Russian Shawn interrupts the two Russians and says “why don’t we let them get dressed and then we can talk about this okay.” so the four girls stepped outside to let the other get dressed before returning,  
Shawn and the others returned to the room and sit down across from the two girls all four noticing McKayla and Viktoria holding hands, but looked up as McKayla began to speak “look I know you guys are mad that I did not tell you about my relationship with Viktoria, but we were afraid that you guys would take it badly. I just got you guys back and I did not want to lose that. Aliya please don’t be mad at Viktoria she really did want to go find you and tell you, but I asked her not to so be mad at me not her.” Shawn looked at Aly who motioned for Shawn to speak “ Look Mckayla we are not mad at you I think its great that you found someone you really care about by the looks of it, but it would be hypocritical of us to judge.” McKayla looked at Shawn confused “ what do you mean it would be hypocritical of you” Shawn looked at Houry right next to her, and she nodded at her “ well you see McKayla your not the only one who started a relationship with a rival competitor.” Then Shawn grabs Houry’s hand and intertwines their fingers shocking McKayla. “So you and Houry are a thing.” Shawn nods her head and says “ yep so we have no right to judge you, and even if Houry and me weren’t dating we still wouldn’t judge you for dating a women as long as she makes you happy which if the thing we witnessed in the bathroom is any indication she does.” McKayla turns to Aly “ what about you Aly what do you think” Aly begins to respond “off course I am okay with it McKayla Shawn is my best friend and I can see how happy Houry makes her and vice versa just as I see how happy Viktoria makes you and you make her. So off course I am okay with you going out with her.” After both Shawn and Aly said they had no problem with Mckayla dating Viktoria the Russian turned to Aliya who was being very quite at the moment and asked her “ Aliya, o tebe, chto ty dumayesh obo mne, znakomstva v MakKeyla.” Aliya turns to her friend “ Konechno, ya Vika, Kak ya skazal, chto ya vlyublen v raisman, poetomu ya ne imeyu prava sudit vas.” At this Viktoria goes to hug Aliya and McKayla goes to hug Shawn and Aly thanking them in there respective languages.  
After the revelation that McKayla and Viktoria were going out the group got closer realizing they had more in common then they had before. However for Aly she was feeling sad seeing her friends so happy. Both McKayla and Shawn had girlfriends that loved them as much as they loved them. She couldn’t be happier for them, but she wished that she could have Aliya the way her friends had there significant others. Tomorrow was the closing ceremony, and she would lose Aliya to her life back in Russia. Aliya still did not respond to Aly’s request to move in with her, Shawn, and Houry to Boston. Aly at this moment finds herself afraid that if she loses Aliya she will lose any chance she has because four years is a long time Aliya could meet a nice Russian boy and start a family, and this terrified Aly. Aly need to put everything out there and if Aliya rejected her she would be heartbroken, but at least everything would be out there in the open Aliya deserved to know her true feelings before she left for Russia tomorrow. So Aly asked Shawn if she could go spend the night in Houry’s room considering the Armenian did not have a roommate because of the size of the Armenian delegation explain to Shawn that she is going for broke with Aliya and that she is finally going to admit to her what she feels for her. Upon hearing this Shawn agreed and packed her stuff to go to Houry’s room for the night and wished her friend good luck and then left.   
Aly told Aliya to meet her at her room after she was done packing to leave the next day. It was about eight o’clock when Aly finally heard a knock at the door and opened it to see the smiling Russian letting her in the room. Aliya hugs Aly and steps into the room asking were Shawn is. Aly tells her “ I asked Shawn if she could spend the night at Houry’s room for the night because I had something I really needed to tell you, and I felt we should be alone for it.” Aliya looks at Aly and asks her what she needs to tell her. Aly now looks really nervous which Aliya notices and goes to Aly and asks “what wrong Aly” Aly turns to Aliya and begins “ Aliya these past few weeks with you here in London have been some of the best in my life, and I will never forget them. That being said I know I asked you to come move with me Shawn and Houry to Boston. Now I know for you it is a major decision because you would have to leave your friends and family behind essentially your life, and I know that’s a hard decision to make. You need to know though that I asked you to move in with us because I am scared to lose you, but its more then that I feel that if you leave tomorrow I will lose you forever because if you go back to Russia and meet a nice Russian boy and start a family with him, and the thought of that happening scares me. It scares me because Aliya Mustafina I love you with every fiber of my being, and I want you in my life not the life of some guy in Russia but with me.” At this declaration Aly is tearing up waiting for Aliya’s reaction to come. Aliya is shocked did Aly just admit to being in love with her this has to be a dream because only in her dreams has Aly ever been in love with her. Aliya looks at the face before and sees nothing but truth and sincerity realizing that she had not misheard what the American had said and in that instant Aliya surges forward capturing the Americans lips with her own in a heated kiss stunning the American. As they break apart Aliya waits for Aly to compose herself and says one simple Russian word “Da” at first Aly is confused at what she means mainly because she is still shocked by the kiss Aliya had just given her. Yes what Aly asks “I go with you to America” at that Aly looked right at Aliya “really” Aliya responds “ Aly these last weeks really great, but I realize I not want to lose you to. I no want Russian man I only want you. I love you Aly Raisman.” Then Aly realized what Aliya had said “ Aliya what about your family and your gym. I go back to Russia and tell them I move to America for improve my skills.” Aly looked confused at Aliya’s statement “ I talk with coach he agree that train next to you and Shawn in America I become more talented for next Olympics. So recommend move with you to America.” Aly is shocked Aliya is coming to America to train at our gym. She is overjoyed with this news and kisses Aliya again this time with more passion and fire from both girls. Aly moves and pushes Aliya onto the bed and then straddles her looking into her eyes “ Aliya tell me if you want me to stop now because I don’t think I can later because I have wanted this for so long.” Then Aly hears the words she want to hear “ Da continue please” so Aly went in for another kiss. As Aly and Aliya continue Aly takes her shirt off revealing a red bra, which made Aliya’s eyes widen seeing a shirtless Aly something that only happened in her dreams. Shortly after Aliya’s own top is removed and Aly mirrored the response Aliya had seeing her bare chest in a black bra. Aly began to kiss Aliya’s neck eliciting a number of moans and gasps from her Russian lover. It took about ten minutes of kissing for them to finally remove there pants, and bras leaving them only in their panties. Aly and Aliya begin to kiss each other even harder biting and leaving marks as they continue. Aly looks down at Aliya who instinctively knows what Aly wants and just nods her ascent and Aly moves down to remove Aliya’s panties and expose the Russians pussy. Aly begins to lick Aliya’s clit getting the Russian to moan louder then before. Aliya was in heaven at this point the sensation of Aly’s tongue licking her clit was unimaginable arching her back as Aly continued. Aly continued licking Aliya for a while till she could feel the Russians orgasm coming, and Aliya finally exploded with a scream of Aly’s name in pure ecstasy. After letting the Russian compose herself Aly began licking Aliya again, but after a few minutes Aly began to rub Aliya’s clit making the girl moan even harder then before the orgasm. Then Aly goes to insert two fingers in Aliya’s clit, and makes a stunning discovery. “Aliya your still a virgin” Aliya disappointed that Aly stops looks down at her after the comment “ Da I waited so long for person I feel is worthy, and I think I found her. So Aly Raisman I give the honor girl give once make me your.” At this statement Aly Raisman fell in love with Aliya Mustafina even more Aliya essentially just said that she is her one true love, and gave Aly the opportunity to be the one to take her Virginity from her making Aly tear up a little. With Aliya’s confession then Aly repositioned herself at Aliya’s clit ready to insert the two fingers in Aliya breaking her Hymen listening to Aliya gasps in pain and waiting for Aliya to get used to the sensation. After a minute or two Aly continued inserting her two fingers in and out of Aliya’s clit feeling her loves second orgasm build again increasing her pace till Aliya finally went over the edge having her second orgasm. Aly pulls her fingers out of Aliya staring down at her love and reveling in her breathlessness. Aliya looks up at Aly smiling at her and says “ya lyublyu tebya. Ali Raisman.” Before Aly could ask what that means Aliya flips them over so she is now straddling her and simply says “your turn” Aly looked up at the lustful gaze that Aliya had and knew this was going to be a long night.   
The next morning Shawn and Houry stepped out of Houry’s room having there own night of passion being that they to were alone for the first time, and went to go meet with McKayla, Viktoria, Aliya, and Aly for breakfast at Aliya’s room. They arrive at the room to see McKayla and Viktoria waiting for them outside, but no Aly or Aliya. Upon seeing them McKayla said hi to both the girl, but asked them if they had seen Aly or Aliya. Shawn says not this morning, but she can imagine were they are and told the girls to follow her. They reach her and Aly’s room and Shawn unlocks the door with her key and brings the girls in, and what they see astonishes them all. On the bed they saw Aliya Mustafina cuddled up with her head resting on Aly’s chest with an arm draped across her chest. Aly was sleeping as well with an arm wrapped protectively around the Russian. Despite the shock all four girls were happy to finally see that by the looks of it Aly and Aliya finally realized what was right in front of them all along. All girls were broken from there revelry by the stirring of Aly. Aly opened her eyes to see her four friend staring at her, but then looks down to see that she has Aliya wrapped up in a protective embrace then her eyes widened realizing the compromising position that her friends have just caught her in. Before Aly can freak out Shawn puts her hands up to stop her then whispers “ we came to check if you still want to get breakfast with us or not being that you’re occupied at the moment so if you want to go we can wait for you if not that is fine to.” Aly nods her head give me a minute to wake Aliya and get ready.” Shawn nods her head and takes the other three out of the room. Aly turns back to Aliya and she has never seen a more beautiful sight then the sleeping Russian, and started to wake her up slowly. Aliya begins to stir and opens her eyes to see Aly smiling back at her, which makes her smile in return. Hey sleepy head time to get up the girls are here waiting for us to go get breakfast so we can enjoy the last day in London before you head to Russia. It took a few minutes but Aliya and Aly finally stepped out of the room and saw all four girls smirking at them then left. On their way to breakfast Aly and Shawn walk in the back of the group and talk. “ So it finally happened for you and Aliya I take it I mean your glowing right now.” Aly turns to Shawn “ yes it was the most surreal moment of my life Shawn, and what made it even more special it was both of our first times having sex.” Shawn turns shocked “wait I knew you were a virgin, but your telling me that you took Aliya Mustafina’s virginity from her.” I was just as shocked as you are believe me, but it made the moment all the more special, and it quickly became the best moment of my life.” Shawn smiles at her friend and protégée seeing her this happy for the first time in a long time.   
After they had breakfast the girls decided they should just enjoy there last day in London and just decided to see the sites before the closing ceremony. The closing ceremony was no grand thing, but for Aly and McKayla they knew that after this they would have to say good-bye to both Aliya and Viktoria. As the ceremony concluded the athletes returned to the Hotel and started heading to Heathrow to depart back to their respective homelands till the next Olympics. The Russians were supposed to leave before team USA did. Shawn and Houry went with Aly and McKayla to the airport to see Aliya and Viktoria off and both were also very emotional because of the site before them. Aly and McKayla were in tears hugging the two Russians. Shawn could not imagine loving someone the way she knows McKayla and Aly love Aliya and Viktoria, and watch them leave even in the case of Aliya she will be coming to live with them in a few weeks, but in the case of McKayla she does not know what her plans with Viktoria are knowing that she was not in the situation they were living in California. After Aliya and Viktoria went to depart with the rest of the team Shawn and Houry went to go and comfort their friends. Shawn, Aly, and McKayla stayed at the airport waiting for there team to depart. Since Houry was going to go back to the United States anyways she got permission to just leave with the US team. About an hour later there plane departed heading back to the United States. One thing is for certain neither of them knew what the future held for them or there loves


	12. Life After London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about what the girls have been up to since after the Olympics, and Shawn has a major announcement for the girls

Chapter 12 Life After London   
It had been a few months since the London Olympics, and for the girls life was going very well. After about a month Aly and Houry moved into the apartment they would be sharing, and after a few days Shawn arrived and moved in with Houry. Finally after about two weeks Aliya finally arrived and moved into the apartment with the three girls. The girls had heard from McKayla and confirmed by Aliya that Viktoria was also moving in with McKayla making them happy for their friend. Houry, Aly, Shawn, and Aliya acclimated to living with each other rather quickly, and actually grew closer to each other. Since they all lived in the Boston area Houry and Aliya decided to train at Aly’s gym. Training at the gym was interesting to say the least because even though Aly and Shawn were in relationships with Houry and Aliya training became a competition. It was not lost on anybody at the gym that upon the arrival of Houry and Aliya that Aly and Shawn stepped up their game. For those on the outside looking in they saw the top four gymnasts at the London Olympics training against each other, and taking there game to a whole other level of intensity. To some it looked like they were having their own mini Olympics in the gym. After about a month Shawn called all the girls into their apartment living room because she wanted their opinion on a decision she had been wrestling with since they got back from London. When all the girls were assembled in the room Shawn began “ So now that we are all here I need to tell   
you all something I have been giving a lot of thought to since we got back from London. After the disappointment that was the Beijing Olympics I needed to have a comeback to show that I was better then I was and that the team was better then it was, and that’s what London was supposed to be. Then my Knee injury happened, and most people were saying I was done with gymnastics which put even more pressure on me to make it to London and perform like I never did before. I had no idea that London would go as good as it did on so many levels. I walked out with five medals three of them gold silencing all the critics who said I was finished, and most importantly I met the love of my life in London and that is more important then any of the medals.” Shawn turned to see Houry beaming at what Shawn just said and then began again “So what I am saying is with nothing left to prove, and thinking about the health of my knee, and my relationship with Houry I am going to semi-retire from competition.” The declaration caught everyone by surprise. Aly was the first to speak as Shawn expected “ Shawn you can’t retire the team needs you. I mean look at how we train people in the gym say that we have are own mini Olympics on all the apparatuses.” Shawn nodded she understood Aly’s argument “Aly I will still be around just because I am taking a back seat to competition does not mean I will not be around. In fact I was thinking about taking a more proactive role in your training for Rio, and help you get even better then you were in London, and the same goes for Houry as well. Plus with me not there you three can take the podium at worlds and the Olympics.” Shawn looked around at the three women in front of her, and can tell that they are not taking this well “look what about we all take sometime and then talk about this later when we are all not in a state of shock.” The other three nodded their heads and everyone got up to leave, and go their separate ways.  
After a few hours Shawn walked into her bedroom that she shared with Houry, and found her girlfriend laying on the bed. Houry noticed that Shawn had walked into the room and smiled at her girlfriend. Shawn then spoke “can I talk to you?” Houry then nodded having a general idea of what Shawn wanted to talk about. After that Shawn climbed on the bed with her girlfriend and laid down next to her. After a few seconds Shawn spoke “So what do you think about me stepping away from competition?” Houry nodded then responded “ Shawn I see both sides to the argument on one side it makes me love you even more that you want to start putting aside your career in gymnastics for are relationship, and that your that committed to our relationship, but I see what Aly was saying earlier and to an extent I agree with her as well. There is no denying you are the best gymnast in the world, and that your team will be the weaker without having you on the team.” Shawn nodded in understanding and Houry continued“ In Aly’s case you have to also understand she looks up to you. I see the friendship that you two have, and the way it grew during the Olympics, and I know that she is going to miss having you their by her to counsel her, coach her and celebrate with her. Houry then turned to Shawn you need to talk with her because at the end of the day she will be the one who is effected most by this decision. Shawn nodded and knew that Houry was right she had to talk with Aly before she made any definitive decision.  
Later in the evening Aly is sitting on the balcony to their apartment when she hears the door to the apartment open and turns around to see Shawn. Shawn sits down next to Aly “can we talk about earlier please, and Aly nods her head. Shawn then begins “ Aly I know that my statement earlier was a shock to everyone especially you, an di am sorry for that, but we both knew that this would be a possibility depending on how London went. That being said this is something that I need to do I have no idea how much more my knee has left especially after the last two years of training and competition. Further more with nothing left to prove at this point I want to focus on the one important thing in my life that I have right now and that’s my relationship with Houry, and not having to worry about competition or the rigorous training regimens that we have to put ourselves through to get ready for competitions will let me do that. I know that it will not be easy believe me I am going to miss being in the trenches with you.” Aly listened to Shawn till she finished her statement then looked at Shawn “ Your right Shawn I had no right to act the way I did considering that you and I talked about this before we left to London about you stepping away from competition off course falling in love was something we where not expecting, but I get it every day I see Aliya do a vault or a dismount on one of the apparatuses, and keep thinking see is going to destroy her knee beyond repair so I get it. I guess the reason I flipped out is because I am going to miss that dynamic that we built over the years. I remember when we first met at the training camp in the beginning, and a lot of the people in my age class talked down about you, and how you should just step aside for one of them to be on the team because you had your moment and you wasted it, and I remember thinking to myself that she is here for a reason and then we got to know each other at the camp and I got along better with you then anybody else at the camp even those that I trained and competed with in the junior division, and from that point on you and I have been thick as thieves and I think that is what I am going to miss the most. Going to competitions and not being able to room with you or hang out after an event or getting the pointers that you give me right before I go on for a routine its those things I am going to miss the most. That being said if you want to step away from competition then I am not going too stop you because I know it’s a hard decision and knowing you and the way you think you have given it a great deal of thought, and it can’t be an easy decision regardless so I should not make a hard decision even harder.” Shawn smiled at her friend “ thank you I appreciate that a lot.” They both sit on the balcony in silence for a few minutes before Shawn begins to speak again “ you know it has been quite the journey full of ups and downs, and unexpected turns.” At that Aly responds “I know right who would have thought that thee Shawn Johnson would have fallen deeply in love with a women.” Shawn smiles because Aly was right before the London Olympics if you had told Shawn that she would have fallen in love with a women then she would have said you were out of your mind because their would be no way that Shawn Johnson would have fallen in Love with a girl and till Houry came into the picture Shawn had no reason to doubt that, but she is happier every day she has Houry in her life.” Shawn and Aly kept talking on the balcony for close to thirty minutes Shawn and Aly where on board with Shawn’s semi-retirement though Aly still is not one hundred percent happy with the decision, but she accepted it. Shawn and Aly Also discussed were they would go from their, and they both agreed that since Shawn already took a partially active role in Aly’s coaching, and be Aly’s full time coach so Shawn can train Aly so they can combine Aly’s current routines with Shawn’s routines so with the hybrid routine Aly can be a major contender for the world championship and the next Olympics in Rio.  
A few months past since Shawn told Aly and the others that she would step away from competition things where going well for the group. McKayla announced that she would retire permanently from gymnastics about the same time that Shawn announced she would semi-retire. Houry and Aliya still trained at Aly’s gym, and like they discussed Aly fired her coach and hired Shawn to be her new coach. The change was immediate by Aly because she had studied Shawn’s routines before just never used them or integrated them in her routines. So she picked them up pretty quickly and some of her routines were now enhanced. Aly also had Aliya teach her how to be better on the uneven bars one of the perks of dating the best uneven bars competitor in the world. So Aly was getting very good some say even better then Shawn and getting better still. It also helped Aly that Shawn still practiced with them and that live action competition was more valuable then any instruction a coach could give.   
The qualifiers for worlds in Antwerp where in sight Aly was working harder then she ever did to make sure she was on the US team roster. After a few days Houry came into the apartment and saw Shawn, Aly, and Aliya watching TV in the living room. All three girls turned to Houry when she walked in. Houry had just returned from a phone call from some of the execs from the Armenian Gymnastics association that stunned her to be sure so she wanted to tell her friends and girlfriends “ so I just got off the phone with an exec for the Armenian national gymnastics team.” Everyone’s curiousity was peaked at the announcement and after a few seconds later Houry continues “So they just informed me that because of the success that I had at the Olympics and the exposure that we got because of it they have decided to send a team to Antwerp for the first time to compete for the team all-around, and they asked me to be the captain of the team.” As she finished the statement Shawn was the first to react to the declaration and got up and hugged her girlfriend and then kissed her girlfriend and congratulated her “Houry that’s amazing now you just joined the club “at that Houry became a bit confused “What do you mean Shawn “ Well I was the captain of the US team for the London Olympics, Aliya is the captain of the Russian team, and Aly is considered now the captain of the US team. You were the only one of us that is not a captain mainly because Armenia didn’t have enough gymnasts to really build a team, but know you are part of the club.” After Shawn gave her explanation Aly and Aliya both got up as well and congratulated their friend and hugged her, but Aly and Aliya also knew know that Armenia was going to be a contender for the podium especially with how good Houry had become over the past six months that she maybe able to get Armenia into a podium position. After a few more minutes Houry sat next to Shawn and cuddled with her girlfriend Aly and Aliya opposite them, but before they continued Shawn spoke up “ so I am expecting USA, Armenia, and Russia to dominate the podium in Antwerp ladies.” To which all women nodded their heads in agreement just depends on what positions.


	13. The Rise of Simone Biles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have the introduction of the stories primary antagonist. It was really hard to portray a normally well liked person like Simone as a villain so i hope everyone will like my portrayal of her. As always any comments or criticisms would be appreciated

Chapter 13 The Rise of Simone Biles 

Preparations for worlds was getting tough Aliya had informed the group that Viktoria was not going to be in Antwerp because of a nagging injury she has had, but both McKayla and Viktoria would both be in Antwerp cheering on their friends and countries. Houry had met with the team that was put together for Armenia to compete most where in their late teens and early twenties relatively inexperienced to be sure, but most our not expecting Armenia to be a major player at worlds, but then again she was never favored to be competing for medals in London so everyone figured anything could happen. Aly and Shawn had been training fiercely and mastering their routines for worlds in Antwerp. Life for all four girls was really busy trying to manage the pressure of worlds qualification and acquiring the all important team spot. Houry and Aliya had already been selected for their respective teams, but the United States had yet to select their roster for the tournament. When the time finally came for the selection one name kept circulating around was Simone Biles. Shawn had heard of Simone when she made her comeback to competition when Biles was making her way threw the junior circuit, but the young gymnast had nothing but contempt for the returning veteran calling Shawn a washed up has been who had no right taking the spot of a young gymnast in the future a said Shawn should step aside. To Shawn’s credit she ignored the comments and allegations from Simone, and after the Olympics Simone’s comments started to become less and less until they made a resurgence when Shawn and Houry came out publicly as a couple and then Simone started blasting Shawn and Houry on social media and many had started to rall ybehind Simone basically saying that Shawn had helped Houry do as well as she did in London, and then this further escalated when Aly and ALiya came out and for the first time Simone had come out against Aly and ALiya harder then she did against Shawn and Houry and brought up the all around competition saying that Aly had purposefully threw the competition and gave the bronze medal away to Aliya instead of bring the bronze home to America and this story quickly got traction when picture of them after the all around surfaced and how friendly they looked. Everyone decided to leave the situation alone, but when it became more and more obvious that Simone was going to try and get a spot on the wide open team she only intensified her attack on the group calling Shawna and Aly traitors to the United States for dating foreign competition. No one knew the extent of how strong Simone’s support was until the day of qualifying in Houston. McKayla and Viktoria came to Boston to watch the qualifying with Houry and Aliya which just so happened to be Simone Biles hometown so it was no surprise to anybody that when Simone walked into the arena or was performing on one of the apparatuses the crowd would cheer louder then they were a few minutes ago. The surprise came when Aly and Shawn walked onto into the arena and then the pro Simone crowd started to boo them heavily and chanting traitor at both of them. When the girls heard this they were stunned into silence by the hostility of the crowd. Aly and Shawn thought that this would be a possibility and that why Aly and Shawn asked Houry and Aliya to stay in Boston instead of coming with them to Houston because they would be sitting amongst this hostal crowd and they did not want to put their girlfriends in that position. That being said everyone though they were just kidding around, but now hearing what was being said by the crowd they were stunned that Aly and Shawn had been right to be concerned and correct in asking them to stay in Boston. To Aly and Shawn’s credit on the outside it did not seem like the crowd was affecting them.  
In the arena Shawn and Aly were doing their best to tune out the hostal crowd, and figured the best thing to do is to execute their routines to perfection and silence this crowd, but they both knew they made the right decision by asking Houry and Aliya to stay at the apartment because they both knew if their loves where in those stands they would not be able to concentrate because of the possible harassment. Both Aly and Shawn knew that even with her training with Aliya the uneven bars were still going to be Aly’s Achilles heal for qualifying so they needed to execute well during the other events. Shawn and Aly new that their was going to be some new blood on the team this year because McKayla and Jordyn had decided to step away permanently, and even though Shawn did not fully retire from gymnastics and left the possibility open that if the team really needed her to get back in she would do it, but she was content with being Aly’s coach for worlds so that was at least three spots on the team itself that would have new members on it compared to the 2012 Olympic roster. Shawn and Aly new that in all likelihood as the veterans of the Olympics Aly and Gabby would be on the team as a main or an alternate, that Simone would more then likely be on the team much to their dismay, and Kyla Ross would probably be on the team as well after her disappointment in not making the Olympic team the young girl went to work and got even better then she was back then.  
As the qualifiers progressed it looked like Aly was going to be on the team despite the crowd booing her every single time she starts a routine. Many people were shocked at how well Aly performed not losing anything to the distractions the crowd was giving her. In the apartment the girls except for Houry were shocked at how well Aly was doing with the noise and how she was still able to execute the routines that well with out missing a beat. Houry looked at the girls confusion and decided to let them in on Shawn and Aly’s secret training regimen “ So I know how Aly is performing that well.” Everyone turns to Houry “So since they announced Houston would be the venue for the qualifying Shawn and Aly decided that if the crowd was a Simone Biles fan club they would more then likely make Aly pulling her routines off really difficult to stop her from making them team. So Shawn devised a plan to preempt this and for the past few weeks before they went down to Houston Shawn had been training Aly with load music playing in the background to simulate booing fans while she was performing her routines so this type of thing would not hurt her chances.” Everyone in the room was shocked by what Houry had said because that means that Shawn and Aly had predicted and anticipated what would be happening correctly weeks in advance showing what kind of a coach Shawn is.  
The qualifiers progressed and it was clear to see who had the bets chance to make it and who did not. At this point and Simone and Aly looked at have already made the team unofficially, and Kyla and Gabby were looking good as well. The qualifiers went on for about another hour or so then the last competitor performed. Then it became a waiting game to see who would be on the team and going to Belgium. The judges had been deliberating for quite a while and then they started naming names for the team. The head judge announced the team one by one and the first name he called out was Simone Biles, and as soon as it left his mouth the arena exploded in applause for the hometown girl. The next name he called was Kyla Ross, and so far the picks had not surprised Shawn or Aly they figured that both Simone and Kyla would be on the team given their performances. The third name he announced was another expected name and that was Gabby’s again not shocking many people with her performance. With two more sport to be announced on the main roster the judge called the name Shawn and Aly had been waiting for “Alexandra Raisman” upon hearing the her name called she hugged Shawn next to her, and also upon hearing her name the arena again exploded this time though instead of thunderous applause it was a chorus of thunderous boos not shocking Shawn or Aly seeing as how the crowd treated them with hostility the whole time they were in the arena. The rest of the names were called for the fifth spot some rookie gymnast, and then the reserve team and everyone was else was not fortunate enough to have had a spot on the team.  
After the team was announced the main roster was then ushered to a press conference, and for the first time ever Aly and Simone where right next to each other, and Shawn knew that their were so many ways this could go catastrophically wrong.  
All five girls were put on a stage with about fifty reporters in front of them Shawn was standing in the back watching she had told Aly to try and refrain from attacks even if they hit her first and try to give them the moral high ground. Shawn however knew Aly would respond if attacked by Simone especially if she brings Aliya into the mix. The first question was asked and directed at Aly “Ay how do you feel after having a successful Olympics last year to now making the squad for worlds?” Aly turned to the reporter “ it feels amazing after the success at the Olympics I wasn’t expecting because I know you still have to earn your spot on the squad, but I was cautiously optimistic that I would be on the main roster.” The next reporter also directed a question at Aly “Aly I think you stunned many people when you released your previous coach and took Shawn Johnson as your new coach do you regret the decision at all.” Aly smiled “absolutely not Shawn has been a great friend to me when I started my senior career, and since she became my coach I feel I have performed better then I have in resent years. Aside from that the experience and the talent that she brings is just as invaluable and that’s more then most coached can bring with them when coaching another athlete. Shawn does not just give me instructions on how to do certain routines she actually competes against me because we both agreed that there is no substitute for real life experience. So all in all having Shawn as a coach has been a great experience to say the least.” Then the moment Shawn was afraid of after a few more questions one of the reporters then asked Simone about her comments towards Shawn “Simone over the past few months you have been quite critical of Shawn Johnson and Aly Raisman saying things like they let Aliya Mustafina and Houry Gebashian win over them because they were in a relationship or that Shawn Johnson had no right being on the squad for the London Olympics calling her a washed up has been who is just taking a spot from a talented gymnast who has a bright future in front of her instead of someone who is a member of the past. Do you still feel the same way now?” Simone turned to the reporter and as expected “yes I do feel the same way. For one thing I think people are still trying to figure out how in the hell Houry Gebashian did as well as she did from a country like Armenia which is no where near close to a country like the United States or a Russia and some how she manages to take them on with no help I mean come on now, and to the second part to that I do believe Shawn Johnson should have never competed in London The United States may not have done a well as it did without her versus having new up and coming talent but we will never know because Shawn Johnson took a spot from some one because she felt she needed vindicate herself from her poor performance in Beijing in 2008.” Then almost immediately Aly then chimed “Can I chime in on that please because I can’t believe the comments I just heard?” the reporter nodded his head “Simone could not be further from the truth we did not hand Houry in the year that I have known Houry I have found her to be an extremely humble, kind, and hardworking person you will probably ever meet, and for Simone to undermine her achievement or the achievement of a nation for breaking though and showing her talent and hard work and earning those medals is frankly reckless for me. Simone was not their when Houry won the silver medal in the individual all around and the tears of joy, and the indescribable emotions when you didn’t just win your first individual medal you won your countries first individual medal in the sport as well. So for Simone to even try and take that away by hinting that being that Armenia is small compared to the United States or Russia is irresponsible sports miracles happen all the time. To the second part of Simone’s statement about Shawn. Shawn Johnson is an indescribable talent and a great mentor to the younger generation of gymnasts and seeing her skill, talent, and artistry in her routines is a sight to see as someone who has seen them up close and personal, and I believe having someone who can come in clutch when you need them to make the difference between you getting the gold, silver, bronze, or no medal at all it is great to have someone like Shawn Johnson their who is cool under pressure, and I firmly believe that the United States team is better off having Shawn Johnson their.” After about an hour of answering questions the press conference concluded and as the press took the picture of the team together Aly decided she would not stand next to Simone or pose with her for any type of picture and walked of the stage to Shawn knowing full well that this would be a controversial decision and is going to be talked about for days, but she did not care. She walked up to Shawn who had an unreadable look on her face as they walked out of the hall Aly then turns to Shawn “your mad at me aren’t you for going of during the press conference?” Shawn then turned to Aly “actually I am very proud right now to call you my friend and even prouder to be your coach. Yah I told you keep the high ground, but there is not one thing you said their that was untrue, and I am sure that when we get back to Boston Houry may be giving you a big hug.  
The flight back from Houston took about four and a half hours if you add the time it takes to get off the plane get through security and get your bags. Then they got dropped of by cab at their apartment twenty minutes later both ready to jump into the arms of their respective girlfriends. As they unlocked the door and walked into the apartment as expected Houry and Aliya assaulted their girlfriends with hugs and kisses. Then like Shawn said Houry gave Aly a big hug thanking her for defending her and her country at the press conference in Houston. Then Mckayla and Viktoria walked into the room and went to greet their friends. As they all sat in the living room Mckayla speaks up “ you caused quite a stir Aly by walking out of the room and not taking the team picture.” Aly turned to Mckayla “ I know but I am no going to take a picture with someone how I despise and has said some horrible things about me, my friends, and my girlfriend no chance so I walked out let the analysts talk about it for hours I am beyond caring. All I am worried about right now is spending time with my friends and girlfriend, and then tomorrow I will worry about worlds and kicking the crap out of Simone Biles and exposing her as the fraud that she is.”


	14. Worlds (Antwerp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me this long to get the chapter out, but i hope you enjoy it. like always criticism is appreciated

Chapter 14 Worlds 2013

 

The yes of the artistic gymnastics world turned to Antwerp Belgium where the event would be taking place. Sixteen teams with the addition of Armenia into the competition for the first time with Houry being the team captain. The teams started to arrive at the hotel a few days before the official kick off tot the event qualifying on the 30th of September. Team USA was among the first to arrive in Antwerp, and because of the discontent amongst some of the team members it was decided that Shawn and Aly would room together which was perfectly fine for them being that aside from just coming to Antwerp to compete Aly and Shawn wanted to use this as a sort of anniversary for themselves and Houry and Aliya being that to this point both Shawn and Aly had been together for almost a year and half now. It still shocked Shawn and Aly that it had been a year and half since the London Olympics and even more so that it had been a year and a half since they got together with Houry and Aliya and both couldn’t be happier with this past year and half. The next day Houry and the Armenian team arrived at the hotel, and immediately she made her way to Shawn and Aly’s room and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opens and Houry sees a smiling Aly and returns the smile. A few hours later the three girls heard that the Russian team had arrived at the airport and where on their way to the hotel. Aly decided to go meet Aliya in the lobby, and Shawn and Houry decided to join her. All three girls where waiting in the lobby when they finally saw members of the Russian team start to walk in, but after a few minutes the group did not see Aliya walk in yet which started to make Aly nervous. After a few more minutes Aliya had still not entered and it looked like the whole team had walked into the lobby. Aly was about to go ask one of the Russian gymnasts that she knew if they knew where Aliya was, but before she could do that a figure came and scared the three women from behind. After all the girls calmed down from the scare they turned around to see a laughing Aliya Mustafina “you should have seen faces of how scared you were.” Is all Aliya manages to say Aly is the first to speak up of the three women “ Your so mean Aliya you had all three of us worried because you did not walk in with the team, and how the hell did you manage to get passed us we where staring at the door the whole time.” Aliya finally composes herself from the fit of laughter she was in “I was going to be one of the first to enter, but I saw you three waiting so I decided to play my little joke on you I used the west entrance which is how I managed to get past you.” After Aliya’s explanation everyone calmed down, and then Aly went to finally hug and kiss her girlfriend. After a few more minutes they went upstairs Aliya went to her room to drop off her stuff, and said she would come to Shawn and Aly’s room in about thirty minutes. Aliya came to the room like she said, and Aly let her into the room. Aliya walked into the room to find Shawn and Houry cuddled on their bed watching TV, and sees Aly getting on her bed to do the same so Aliya goes to join her. After a few hours the girls go to the restaurant for their anniversary dinner. The girls decided to go to a restaurant called The Dish. The restaurant was super fancy, and the food was sublime. After the girls were done eating they started to talk about the impending qualifiers for the all-around and the individual events, but the topic of conversation was what to do about Simone Biles. It was clear to everyone that Houry would more then likely be in the all-around hunt, and that Aliya and Aly would also be their as well, but everyone was almost banking that Simone would qualify for the all-around the question is could they stop her from medalling. Shawn heard the conversation between her two friends, and girlfriend hearing that they were stressing over Simone and how to stop her and decided she need to put a stop to this now before they all look bad during the competition “you all have to stop worrying about Simone Biles.” All three girls turned to Shawn “look Simone Biles is an idiot there is no denying that, but she dose have skills and those skills got her here in one of the toughest and competitive gymnastics programs in the world. She is going to be tough to beat so take it form someone who has been their many times and fallen short you three re better off focusing on executing your routines and qualifying first before you guys make a catastrophic mistake because your worried about Simone Biles. If you guys beat her then you beat her, but don’t be surprised if she beats you and believe me it pains me to say anything good about Simone Biles, but I am she is good and she is going to be a contender so stop worrying about beating her and worry about executing your routines and getting the best scores possible that is how you are going to beat her.” After Shawn gave her speech to the girls all three nodded in agreement to what she said. The four of them returned to the hotel and stayed in Shawn and Aly’s room prepared for the qualifiers that lay ahead.  
Qualification had gone of without a hitch both Aly and unfortunately Simone had qualified for the all-around and a few other events as well, and Shawn could not be happier at how Aly had performed till that point with her execution. Houry and Aliya both qualified for the all-around as expected. So know the question was who would be the three medalists at the end. The analysts kept bringing up the rivalry between Simone, Aly and Shawn an how great it is to see Aly and Simone go at it for the all round. They also brought up Houry because people wanted to know if the Olympics was a fluke or if Armenia is the next great gymnastics superpower because of Houry Gebeshian so many questions surrounding this world championship just built up the anticipation for it.   
The day of the all-around had finally come all the qualified gymnasts were in the arena doing last minute preparation and getting last minute pep talks from their coaches. A few minutes before the competition was set to begin the girls got together to wish the other luck. Shawn looked up at the energetic crowd and pointed out to the girls the section of Armenian spectators that were present cheering on Houry and the rest of the Armenian team, but then the girls noticed something else a group of spectators in the crowd holding signs that say “Raistafina” this putting a puzzled look on all the girls faces then Aly spoke up “what is a Raistafina?” Being that Shawn is the only one that has her cellphone on her pulls it out and looks up what a “Raistafina” is and when the results comeback she almost loses herself in laughter puzzling the other girls till she controls herself and the tells the group what its meaning is “It looks like they are fans of Aly and Aliya guys.” Aly then asks what she means “Raistafina is the ship name that the fans of your relationship have given you guys a combination of Raisman and Mustafina.” To this both Aly and Aliya blushed profusely, but they both had to admit it was a little flattering that they had fans that were invested in their relationship, and supported them. Aly looked to Aliya before they all separated for the beginning of the event “you know after the event we should go make our Raistafina fans happy.” To this the Russian gave a slight smile and simply said “Da”   
The first event of the all round was the vault completion everyone knew that a good score hear gives them the solid foundation for a medal run. The first few competitors went and their was nothing really special or threatening to speak of until Houry set to make her run at the vault. The vault was big for Houry because this was one of the events she took the gold medal in during the Olympics stunning McKayla during the Olympics. Aly was standing next to Shawn watching Houry getting set and saw the look of determination on her face much like Shawn’s game face and they knew something good was coming. Houry began her run at the vault and then executed the routine better then even she though she would and got a D score of 6.300 and an E score of 9.550 giving her a grand total of 15.850 putting her well in front of the competitors that had gone till this point stunning the crowd with the flawless execution of the vault. After a few more competitors it was time for Aliya to perform her vault. Aliya for as talented as she was still had her problems on the vault, and on this particular run they came out and cost her a little bit when she got a score of 14.891 for the moment putting her in second place behind Houry, but everyone knew that would most likely not stand with Simone and Aly left to go. Simone went next and everyone was hoping for something to happen here to take Simone down a few notches. Simone began her run for the vault and to the surprise of many in the crowd it was not this gift from god performance and she got a very humbling score of 15.033 putting her in second over Aliya, but a very beatable score from Aly and Shawn’s perspective. Aly was the last contestant to perform on the vault hoping to put her in second place at least. Aly was prepared to make her run at the vault. Shawn looked at Aly’s run as she made it analyzing to she if their was any work to be done for the individual competition and was pleased so far, and loved the execution of the vault knowing that they should be in second going into the uneven bars. The results came to make in official giving Aly a score of 15.366 putting her in second place over Simone making her very happy.  
The second of the events is the uneven bars Shawn and Aly where of to the side talking tactics for the uneven bars being that it was Aly’s weakest of the apparatuses. The competitors resumed the competition and one after the other set out to perform their routines on the uneven bars Houry again was one of the first few competitors to go. Shawn and Aly were watching from the side lines when they were joined by Aliya who stands next to her girlfriend to watch Houry perform the uneven bars. All three girls knew and perhaps no better then Shawn the pressure that Houry was under at this moment because she has the nation of Armenia and their hopes and dreams for growing their gymnastics programs on her shoulders so it was imperative that Houry do well. Houry began her routine and started off really well, but towards the end of the routine she made a few minor errors which Aliya being the expert on the uneven bars picked up immediately and turned to look at Shawn and Aly and by the look on their faces they knew it as well that she was going to be getting a sub fifteen score on this one. When Houry was finished she walked to her girlfriend and two friends upset with herself at the mistakes made during the routine. Shawn immediately spoke up before Houry came down on herself knowing that Houry still has two events to compete in and that she was very much alive in the hunt for the gold medal “Houry look at me you made mistakes her but we all do even Aliya makes mistakes and no one can say that Aliya is not one of if not the best in the world on the uneven bars you have to move past this you have two events to still compete in so you may get a bad score here, but your still in this hunt so don’t let this discourage you.” After Shawn’s brief speech to Houry Aly and Aliya saw Houry visibly calm down, and then to their shock Houry kissed Shawn which got a little bit of an applause from some members of the crowd and they broke apart when Shawn opened her eyes after the kiss she sees a smiling Houry “ thank you I needed that pep talk.” This caused Shawn to smile “ I’m your girlfriend that’s my job to take care of you.” Shortly after that the group heard the announcement of the score looking up to see that Houry got a decent score of 14.700 which could be enough to keep her in the top spot of the competition. Later on it was time for their least favorite competitor Simone Biles turn for the uneven bars she was currently in third place ahead of Aliya because of their vault scores but it was still very close that any mistake could be the difference for a medal or not. Simone started her routine, but from the beginning she started off shaky and never really recovered from that, and after she finished you could tell by the anger in her face that she was frustrated which caused some especially Shawn to be very happy at that, and even happier when her score came out to be a 14.200 putting her further behind Houry and almost certainly Aliya would be able to pass her in the standings. Aliya and Aly were the last two competitors on the uneven bars with Aly going before Aliya. Aly and Shawn worked extensively on the uneven bars knowing they are Aly’s Achilles heal, and even Aliya gave Aly pointers on the bars to help her improve her skills. Aly began her routine on the bars and for the most part she did well making both Shawn and Aliya happy, and when Aly finished she went to hug Shawn because of the success of the routine, and she jumped for joy when she saw her score of 15.100 keeping her in the top three for sure. Finally it was Aliya’s turn to hit the uneven bars everyone was confident the Russian would execute on the bars. Aliya began her routine and from the beginning the Russian was flawless on the bars, and as expected ended her routine strong. After Aliya ended her routine she walked to the side to await the results, and when her score was finally announced that Aliya got 15.233putting her above Simone in the standings. Through two events Houry was leading the field with 30.55 points, but Aly was right on her tail with 30.466 points. Aliya was now in third place with a score of 30.124, but the big surprise so far was Simone Biles was in fifth place behind Yao Jinnan.  
Going into the third events of the all around the balance beam which was now more important because off how close it was at the top, and now Simone Biles in her senior competitive tournament debut was falling behind in fifth by almost a point and a half back of Houry. Aly was the first competitor slated to go on the balance beam. Aly went for it as the music began and Aly performed her routine on the balance beam and executed it, but she did make mistakes during the routine, and this was going to make this contest really interesting. Aly was disappointed with her beam performance, and went to stand next to Shawn as they announced her score being 14.533. After a few more competitors it was Simone’s turn at the balance beam her debut was less then extraordinary she knew that it was almost impossible to get the gold medal she wanted, but she needed to at least medal to prove she was better then Shawn Johnson. So this will be the most important balance beam routine of her career. She begins her routine and is doing great for the most part, but towards the end of the routine Simone took a misstep and fell of the bar and everyone new that their was no way Simone was getting the gold medal now, and that silver looked bleak as well. She finished her routine, and got a score of 13.833, and with that score people were wondering at this point it was not a question of whether Simone will medal but if Simone would get fourth or fifth which was so far the shock of the tournament. After a few more competitors Aliya had a golden opportunity to put a lot of distance between herself and Simone Biles, and she took it. it was not the best routine anyone had seen from the Russian, but it was enough to give her some breathing space by getting a 14.166 widening the gap between her and Biles. Simone did get a small break when Yao Jinnan also fell on her beam routine and got a lower score then her of 13.633 putting her still in reach. Finally the last one to go was Houry, and she knew that depending on her score it could turn this into a two horse race for the gold and silver. So as she got ready for her routine the pressure was on. Aly, Aliya, and Shawn were on the side of the balance beam to watch Houry, and then she began at first she started off a bit shaky bit as the routine progressed she got stronger and more confident finishing off strong getting a score of 14.433 this score however made things really interesting because it gave Aly a slight lead over Houry going into the fourth and final apparatus.   
Going into the floor routine their was everything to play for at the top because in first place was Aly with a score of 44.999 second place being Houry with a score of 44.983 only separated by 0.016 of a point. Aliya was in third with a score of 44.290. with that score to every ones shock it looked extremely unlikely that Simone Biles would medal in the all around fighting right now for fourth behind Yao Jinnan who had 43.766 and Simone who had 43.066 very lucky that Jinnan fell on her beam routine or Simone might be relegated to fifth, but she new deep down that catching Houry or Aly was impossible and catching Aliya would extremely difficult. Aliya is one of the first competitors to do her floor routine hoping to at least secure the bronze medal and ice Simone Biles for good. Like most things the Russian does was pretty good by most peoples standards and she got a 14.566 for her floor routine giving her a final score of 58.856 putting her in first for the minute. One of the next competitors to go was Yao Jinnan unlikely that she would medal, but wanted to stay in fourth ahead of Simone Biles, but to the relief of Simone and her fans Jinnan got a 13.866 on her floor routine giving her a final score of 57.632 leaving in fourth place for the moment. Then it was Simone’s turn on the floor routine and for her to even want to get a gold or silver it needed to be extraordinary to say the least. She performed her routine and put in a solid performance on the floor but even that was not enough to get her to where she needed to be for the bronze medal, but with the score of 14.700 put her in fourth place far away from a medal, and upon finishing her routine Simone walked off the floor and into the locker room in disgust of her performance. That left who would be getting the three medals Aliya was in first place at the moment with Aly and Houry still to go. Most of the competitors had gone it was Aly’s turn on the floor she needed to score at least a 13.857 to catch Aliya putting her in first. She began her routine and started well, but got a little shaky towards the middle, but recovered nicely and finished strong. She goes over to her girlfriend on the side waiting for the result that will determine what medal they will both have. The announcer announced that Aly had gotten a 14.333 putting her in first place over Aliya by .476 of a point. Aliya hugged and congratulated Aly for at least getting the silver medal. Shawn then came over and almost tackled Aly in a big hug because she got the lead with five competitors left, but one of those competitors was Houry and they all knew that Houry was like Shawn in these high pressure situations so the group knew this was not over yet. Houry was the last competitor to go on the floor. She was determined she had the hopes and dreams of Armenia on her shoulders, and winning the gold would put an end to the critics saying that her success in London was a fluke. Shawn and the girls were watching waiting to see the result at the end. Houry Started her routine and started off strong, but as it progressed to every ones shock she got stronger and better as the routine progressed, and finished stronger shocking most people in the arena even Aly and Aliya, but not Shawn because Shawn knew what it was to put a nation on your shoulder and the responsibility of that so she is not surprised when Houry exploded on the floor routine. Aly had a score of 59.332 to beat so Houry needed a score of 14.349 to get the gold medal and drop Aly to silver and Aliya to Bronze. Houry went over to her girlfriend and friends to await the result. The announcer announced the score Houry got to be 15.233 shattering ALy’s score and taking the lead giving her the gold medal with a final score of 60.216 officially dropping Simone to fourth place. Shawn gave her girlfriend a hug and kiss and Aly and Aliya gave a crying Houry a hug for her achievement, and the crowd also stood in applause at what Houry had just accomplished against top tier competition.  
After the competition was officially over and everyone was preparing for the medal ceremony Aly went to Aliya “Aliya so that group of Mustafina fans is still their in the front row lets go make their day.” Viktoria and McKayla got down to the competition floor and found Shawn and Houry sitting next to each other talking so they decided to go and talk with their friends. “hey you two how is it going?” Shawn turned to the two girls and smiles “its going great what did you guys think?’ Mckayla responded “well where do we begin first off congrats Houry on the gold that was awesome to see, and Shawn I have to give you major credit I didn’ think anybody could get stubborn Aly Raisman to do anything, but you got her a silver so props to you. Speaking of which where are Aly and Aliya?” this caused the group to look for their friends until Viktoria saw them among a group of people in the stands. Viktoria pointed them out to the group. Houry then asked what they where doing their. Then realization hit Shawn “that was the group of fans that had those Raistafina signs from earlier.” McKayla and Viktoria were confused “Raistafina is the ship names that the fans of Aly and Aliya’s relationship have given them and I remember Aly saying something before the all-around started about going over their and making their day.  
Aly and Aliya walked hand in hand to the crowd of Raistafina fans and both walked up the stairs to the stands next to them, and Aly was the first to speak “hey guys how is everyone doing?’ everyone in the crowd was caught off guard and or star struck by the two gymnasts coming up to them. Aly spoke again “so I see you guys are Raistafina fans and me and Aliya just wanted to come over here and thank you guys for coming out and supporting us today.” One of the crowd responded “thank you guys for beating Simone Biles.” This caused Aly and Aliya to smile. Aly and Aliya stayed with their group for about thirty minutes talking with them signing autographs, and taking pictures with them making each and every single one of them happy. Then Shawn called Aly from the floor telling her it was time for the medal presentation so Aly and Aliya went to go and take their places, but not before both Aly and Aliya told the group that this would not be the last time they would be talking with them.  
After Aly and Aliya make it back to the group both visibly happy after talking with their fans Houry, Aly, and Aliya and taken to their respective podiums, and then they went to stand on the podium, and one by one they were each given their medals Aliya the bronze, Aly the silver, and Houry the gold. Then a very special moment for many especially Houry when they started raising the flags, and the Armenian national anthem started playing this caused Houry to get a little misty eyed at hearing the anthem. After the anthem finished Aly, Houry, and Aliya posed together for several group pictures from various photographers. As this was going on a very upset Simone Biles was watching from a far internally vowing revenge and preparing for the individual events.


	15. Worlds Individual Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. Here is the first part of the individual events the uneven bars and the vault competitions. Hope you like, and like always comments of any kind are appreciated

Chapter 15 Worlds Individual Events  
After the drama of the all around the talk of the town was Houry and how well she has done by winning the gold medal, and the other topic of discussion was the complete let down that Simone Biles was during the all around. She never got going in the competition, and spent most of the time battling to stay in fourth versus battling for a medal which shocked everyone even the girls themselves who expected Simone to be on their heels not in their dust. The girls met at Aly’s room and talked about the all around and the events to come. The first thing everybody did was congratulate Houry on her achievement. After that Aly spoke “so what the hell happened to Simone during the all around?” Makayla responded “well form the stands you could tell she never got out of the starting gate. She made a few mistakes on her vault, and it seemed like that deflated her because she just never gave a Simone Biles performance once on any of the apparatuses I man she almost finished fifth for crying out load.” Shawn then spoke up “ look here is the problem with Simone Biles. No one can take away from her skill she is here because she has loads of talent I am not debating that for all her talk and disrespect to me. That being said I have been their, and so has Houry here and at the olympics where we literally have the team and by default the country we represent on our shoulders, and add that to the hype that she built by coming after me, Aly and others putting her in a position that she has never been in through out her career she just imploded and never recovered, and if I am honest I think now that she performed that badly she has all this extra pressure she is going to choke in the other events as well, and she will be lucky to medal in this tournament.” Shawn’s revelation stunned the group, but it made sense, and to be honest despite all the negative things that Simone had said about them they were all gymnasts and felt bad for the girl. After about a hour of just talking the girls decided to call it quits Makayla and Viktoria left for their hotel a block away from the team hotel, and Aly got into bed beside Aliya and the Russian cuddled into her girl friend, and Houry did the same thing with Shawn and a few minutes later the girls fell into a nice sleep.  
The next day the arena was again buzzing with life in anticipation of the days events the vault and the uneven bars. Houry was competing in the vault along with Aly and Simone would be the second team USA gymnast. When Simone walked into the arena you could tell this was not the same Simone that was here yesterday, and it looked like Shawn was right and Simone was going to be having a crisis of confidence. The eight competitors competing in the vault lined up to perform their routines. Aly was the first to compete on the vault Shawn and her worked hard on their vault routines so she felt confident in herself and it showed as she made her first run at the vault and executed it flawlessly getting an amazing score of 15.933 getting cheers from the crowd and putting her in a solid spot. After a few of the competitors went it was time for Simone Biles. Everyone knew that she needed something to get herself jump started, and a good performance on the vault could do that. She made her run and even though it was not as great as Aly’s was she still got a decent 15.500 for her first attempt. Houry was the last one on the vault and the standings at that point had Ay in first with Hong Un Jong of north Korea in second and Simone in third. Vault had become one of Houry’s specialties since she burst on the seen in London getting the gold their, and doing well in the Olympic and world all around on the apparatus. Houry made her run and to some people’s surprise Houry made a few mistakes, but despite that she got a score of 15.483 keeping her in the thick of things. After Houry’s run the standings were Aly with 15.966 second was Hong Un Jong with 15.566, third was Simone with 15.500, and fourth was Houry with 15.483 right on Simone’s heels. The competitors lined up for their second vault anything was possible at that point with how close it was. Aly went first again, but unlike her first run her second was a bit shaky and she got a 15.258 giving her an average of 15.595 for her two vaults. Simone was the next to go and the pressure was on her now again as she lined up for her vault. Simone made her and this time like Aly made a few mistakes that hurt her score getting a 14,966 on her second attempt giving her an average of 15.233 with Jong and Houry still to make their run at the vault, and Simon knew then she was more then likely going to fail and miss the podium again. Jong went and stayed consistent getting a score of 15.400 giving her an average of 15.483 winning her at least a silver medal and putting Simone on the bubble for the bronze with Houry left to perform. Houry walked to the vault knowing that if she put in a decent performance Simone will be bummed out of the podium again, but she knew that Aly was still catchable depending on her score. Houry began her run at the vault, and upon hitting it and executing the vault Shawn who was on the sides with Aly turned to her and said she just stole the gold from you. Aly stunned at Shawn’s comment being that Aly had not even finished her routine yet, but if Shawn was saying that it means she saw something that made her believe it. When the judges announced the score Houry had gotten was a 15.966 with giving her an average of 15.724 and in fact giving Houry her second gold medal of the tournament, and also denying Simone Biles her first medal.  
The uneven bars was the final event of the day Houry and Aliya would also be competing in the event so Aly and Shawn went to go sit with Makayla and Viktoria in the stands next to Aly’s and Aliya’s fans waiting to see the event unfold. This was the first time that Aliya and Houry had competed with out Shawn or Aly. Houry went to got sit next to Aliya “ How you feeling?” Aliya turns to the Armenian “ I nervous, but still feel confident I do good. What about you?” Houry smiled “I am still nervous probably more so right now then I was before the vault competition.” Aliya looked at her confused “ before the all around yesterday everyone though it was a fluke that I did so well at the Olympics, but now that I have gotten the gold in the all around and the vault people are not talking about a fluke there talking about me as a real threat. I know that is not a bad thing in fact it’s a honor to be considered one of the best in the world right next to you and Aly, but that just adds a new level of pressure right now when I don’t need it.” Aliya understands were Houry is coming from, and knew the pressure that the women was under essentially building a gymnastics program in Armenia that can rival the United States and Russia. After a few more minutes Aliya and Houry heard the announcement for the competitors to make their way to the bar area so the competition can commence. The girls I the stands look on in anticipation Makayla and Viktoria looked at Shawn and Aly and smirked when they saw them bickering over who was better between their respective girl friends, and heard that they put a bet down on who would do better then the other. The girls also noticed that Simone was in this competition as well wondering if the girl will bounce back. Then the first competitor came up to the bars ready to begin her routine, and then went for it. after a few more competitors went it was time for Houry to perform her routine looking relatively confident she looks into the crowd and found Shawn looking more nervous for her then she was at that moment making her smile. Houry begins her routine and dose very well and get a score of 15.266 putting her in first place at the moment when she looked back at the stands where Shawn was sitting she saw her girlfriend jumping up and down at her score making her even happier. After Houry stepped away from the bars the very next contestant was Simone, and to many peoples shock the routine that Simone was doing was the lowest difficulty in the field. Shawn turned to Aly right next to her “She is having a crisis of confidence she does not think she can do a hard routine. Simone performed her routine, but even with the low difficulty Simone still struggled and got a score of 14.716putting her in second right at the moment with two competitors still to go one of them being Aliya who was going last. The gymnast going after Simone was China’s Huang Huidan. Huidan hit the bars and was flawless in her routine and much to Shawn and Aly’s disappointment Huidan took the lead from Houry with a score of 15.400 putting her in first place and Houry in second, and again putting Simone on the medal bubble again for the third straight competition with Aliya still to go. Aliya gets set to start her routine being one of the favorites in this competition. Much like Shawn when Houry was doing her routine Aly was on the edge of her seat. This caused Shawn Makayla, and Viktoria to laugh especially when they saw Aly and Aliya’s fan section also on the edge of their seat waiting for Aliya to go. Aliya starts her routine and by the look of it everything was going great and she finished her routine Aly and Shawn thought that Aliya did well and that she should have it. Houry and Aliya were standing next to each other waiting with Aliya for her score. After a few minutes to the shock of the arena they announced Aliya got a 15.033 putting her in third place behind Houry who gets the silver and Huidan got the gold. When this was announced Aly and her section lost their minds at what had just happened. No one in the arena believed what had happened that for as good as Aliya’s routine was that she barely got a 15 for it. After the uneven bars competition the medals were handed out. The talk was still about the standings of the uneven bars competition.  
Later after the girls returned to the hotel after the competition there was a mix of emotions everyone was happy for Houry because of how well she was doing to this point in the competition Houry had been the most dominant of the female gymnasts with two gold medals and one silver medal in three events, and at that point going in many people though that Houry was going to fail and prove that London was a fluke now however the talk was that maybe Houry was one of the bets in the world. On the flip side of that coin the disappointment on Aliya’s face was evident to the group especially Aly who knows the bronze medal is bothering Aliya. Shawn and Houry went to go have dinner with Makayla and Viktoria, but Aliya did not want to go, and Aly decided to keep her girlfriend company so they went their separate ways. When Aly and Aliya walked into the room Aliya finally let go of the despair that had been raging within her since the competition and began to cry. Aly saw this and went to envelop her now sobbing girlfriend. Aly new that Aliya took this one hard mainly because she knows how much time and effort Aliya puts into her routines, and for her to do that well and get the score she did really effected her. After a few hours Aliya had calmed down and was just laying in bed wrapped in Aly’s arms. Aliya was disappointed with how this tournament had gone thus far not getting a gold yet which only fueled her resolve for the remaining two events tomorrow.


End file.
